tan solo por ti
by amelie-ru14ku13
Summary: durante la batalla contra los quincy ,Rukia se ve en problemas por lo que ichigo la ayuda quedando sellado junto a ella .Ambos desaparecerán ¡no!¡ irán a una dimensión diferente a la suya!.¿recordaran quienes son ? ¿se volverán a conocer ? ¿ seguirán siendo amigos o algo mas que eso ?¿acaso el lazo que formaron al conocerse seguirá unido? eso solo lo desiden ellos y sus recuerdos
1. luchare tan solo por ti

Hola a todos ,este es mi primer fic ,estoy algo nerviosa puesto que tal vez nadie lo lea ,si realmente es pésimo díganmelo…t-t… para nunca más en mi vida volver a escribir una historia ,si es que por algún milagro divino les llega a gustar me dejan un review para así continuarlo …

Bueno esperando que les guste el primer capítulo de TAN SOLO POR TI xD

**TAN SOLO POR TI**

**CAPITULO I**

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban luchando contra Juha Bach y su ejército de Quincy que acababan de emboscar la sociedad de almas .Rukia peleaba contra la mujer mientras que Ichigo contra el líder, en cada momento ambos muchachos trataban de vigilarse en precaución de que cualquiera pudiera estar en peligro .entre unas de las rápidas miradas que le daba Ichigo a la morena noto que se encontraba en peligro .

_RUKIA….-grito de manera preocupante el sustituto mientras evadía un ataque de Bach y trataba de ir en ayuda de la morena.

Rukia se alarmo al escuchar el grito del Ichigo pero ya era tarde, trato de voltear pero unos brazos que la rodearon se lo impidieron, podía reconocerlos, eran del sustituto, la estrujaban con mucha fuerza, se sentían temblorosos y lentamente se volvían débiles por lo que el pánico la invadió . Logro soltarse del agarre y noto como su compañero era atravesado por las espadas de los cinco Quincy que se encontraban con Juha Bach _ ¡_ICHIGO_! – grito al ver desvanecerse el cuerpo del kurosaki en sus brazos, trato de serenarse pero el pánico crecía mientras miraba el rostro de exquisitez de cada Quincy por lo que habían logrado. Lentamente descendió al suelo para mantenerlo en reposo y poder curar las heridas de Ichigo, no podría hacer mucho pero daría todo de sí hasta que llegara un pelotón de ayuda.

_te encuentras bien Rukia….-dijo débilmente el muchacho alegre de cierta manera por haber logrado que Rukia no saliera lastimada .fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

_idiota…-dijo la morena entrecerrando los ojos _como me puedes decir eso si al que atravesaron fue a ti- como siempre el preocupándose primero por los demás que por el mismo si no era por sus heridas hace rato que le hubiera propinado un golpe por la cólera.

De pronto Byakuya, Renji, Zaraki, Ikaku y Toushiro aparecieron delante de la morena y del peli naranja _encárgate de él, Rukia –fue el único comentario dado por el capitán Kuchiki antes que se retiraran a la batalla otra vez.

_Ichigo - susurro la morena recostándolo en el suelo _idiota ,como se te ocurre hacer algo así … porque tenías que protegerme ,sabes que ya era suficiente con que vinieras a la sociedad de almas a luchar contra ellos ….- dijo la muchacha con la voz quebrantada por la impotencia y la frustración que sentía al ver a Ichigo siempre arriesgándose por ella .cerro los ojos y unas rebeldes lagrimas cayeron sin permiso, ella no era de las personas que mostraban esa debilidad frente a los demás y en especial a Ichigo, pues viendo como era el ,de seguro se sentiría culpable pero no pudo evitarlo estaba molesta consigo misma por siempre causarle este tipo de molestias .

No la podía ver así, Rukia no era de las personas que se quebraban de esa manera ante uno y menos ante él, le dolía verla de esa manera pero aun así no cambiaría ni un momento lo que hizo, de seguro ella se debía estar sintiendo culpable por los daños que tenía ahora pero esa era poco de lo que daría por ella .protegerla era sin duda lo que siempre tenía en mente y aunque a ella no le gustase no podía cambiar su manera de pensar .la amaba y por eso no la perdería y aunque no fue hace mucho que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, que estuvieron presentes desde el día que la conoció solo que fueron confundidos con una gran amistad ; ella era todo ahora ,ella hora era más valiosa que su propia vida . Noto como lentamente la morena calmaba su llanto y continuaba curándolo, aprovecho el momento en que estuvo más concentrada en lo que hacía para atraerla hacia sí.

_Rukia …-le susurro tiernamente al oído el kurosaki mientras ella trataba de controlar su peso para no caer sobre él y también trataba de calmar el nerviosismo que le infundía estar tan cerca de él _creo que te había quedado claro porque era capaz de hacer todo esto tan solo por ti -dijo el muchacho causando impresión en la morena que empezó a recordar el día que se quedó en la casa del sustituto luego de los diecisiete meses que estuvieron distanciados .

_Era una tarde en la residencia kurosaki .Rukia había ido a pasar unas semanas luego que acabara la batallas de los fullbring , era el único lugar en el que se podía quedar y en el único que podría verlo después de casi un año y medio ._

_Yusu y Karin se encontraban maravilladas y con una gran sonrisa que se les formo inconscientemente al ver a Rukia en la entrada de la casa, claro que Karin no lo demostraba como Yusu pero lo sentía al igual que toda la familia .como siempre Isshin con un gran y caluroso abrazo trato de recibir a la morena pero fue detenido por un seco codazo lanzado por su hijo primogénito._

__señor Kurosaki cuanto tiempo -dijo la morena alegre y algo intimidada .Yusu la abrazo fuertemente tanto que la saco afuera de la casa, Karin la siguió por detrás .Ichigo trato de ir tras ellas pero no podía zafarse de su padre que quería venganza._

__Rukia san –dijo Yusu con algo de tristeza secándose con el antebrazo una que otra lagrima de emoción_ me legra que hayas vuelto, gracias a ti nuestro onii- chan ya dejo esa triste expresión de su rostro –a Rukia le alegro que la muchachas le tuvieran tanto afecto pero aún más poder causar esos cambios en Ichigo _

__ese idiota nunca podrá solo-rio levemente la morena .Karin solo sonrió a la par de ella y la abrazo también _gracias por venir-dijo una Karin sonriente por lo cual Rukia estaba aún más contenta ._

…

_Luego de unos días por el medio día se encontraban ambos muchachos en la habitación del sustituto .Rukia se encontraba leyendo dramáticamente sus queridos y extrañados mangas recostada en la cama mientras que Ichigo trataba de estudiar más la cólera cada vez se apoderaba de él ._

__Ichigo…-curiosamente lo llamo mientras se recostaba en la cabecera de la cama para poder verlo._

__Que –contesto secamente y molesto el sustituto. _

__ ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto la morena sujetando muy fuerte el manga, el nerviosismo la invadió al hacerle esa pregunta que se le había escapado sin querer._

__ ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo demostrando poco interés sin embargo por dentro lo carcomía la curiosidad .esa pregunta si que era repentina pero a decir verdad la estuvo esperando ,esperaba diecisiete meses atrás un "¿me extrañaras? " ,con eso le bastaba para hacer lo que sea para detenerla pero la pregunta fue formulada ahora y realmente la había extrañado tanto como extraño a su madre .dejándose llevar y ante la mudez de la morena decidió contestar _realmente si te extrañe más de lo que pensaba _le dijo mientras giraba su silla y miraba el cielo por la ventana _me hiciste mucha falta ,quería que mis poderes regresaran para que pudiese irte a traer de la sociedad de almas –la shinigami lo miraba atentamente _me di cuenta de muchas cosas y mientras pasaban los meses extrañaba cada vez más el no tener mis poderes que me imposibilitaban verte , Rukia –esto último se lo dijo mirando de lado aquellos ojos azulejos que tenía al frente ._

__Yo…Ichigo….-la vos tenue de la morena hizo que vuelva a la realidad y así darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sentirse algo avergonzado. _También te extrañe…-le dijo sinceramente la morena .lo que había dicho Ichigo la hizo sonrojar un poco y esos sentimientos que había descubierto durante los meses que no lo había visto volvieran a salir a la luz._

_Para no quedar más sonrojado de lo que estaba decidió voltearse a continuar con su estudio y la morena hizo lo mismo pero con su manga .ya pasadas unas horas, bueno eternas horas para ambos, la shinigami rompió el silencio._

__si…yo…te…pidiese que…_el shinigami pudo oír el supuesto susurro que había dicho Rukia_ me ayudaras a huir de la sociedad de almas ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme? –le pregunto ahora directamente mirándolo a los ojos, sí que ese tipo de preguntas se le venían sin querer y lo peor se escapaban de sus pensamientos._

_El pobre ahora si quedo en un mini shock por la supuesta pregunta pero sin pensarlo hablo_ __si esa es tu decisión y si me lo pidieses… lo haría –le contesto directamente _pero… cual sería la razón._

__realmente no la se _respondió rápidamente y cabizbaja al no encontrar ni siquiera ella la razón por lo que había dicho esas cosas._

_Volviendo a su antigua posición dejando a la shinigami pensativa revolvió sus manos sobre cabello y hablo mirándola de reojo _y si …Yo…te…pidiese que -no estaba seguro de preguntarle pero lo haría _dejaras la sociedad de almas por mí… ¿La dejarías?- Termino la pregunta algo apenado al darse cuenta que el de cierta manera le había dado la razón._

__si tú me lo pidieses…lo haría -le contesto , pero curiosa por la pregunta prosiguió _pero ¿por qué tendría que dejar la sociedad de almas por ti?_

_El shinigami con una leve sonrisa algo picara y divertida contesto _ Por la misma manera por la que quisieras huir de ella –mirándola por completo._

__ ¿Entonces por qué me ayudarías a huir de la S.S? _dijo la morena retando al sustituto. Acaso pensaba que él era la única razón para huir de la sociedad de almas._

_El sustituto vio que la morena quería retarlo, decidió usar esta oportunidad para decirle lo que por la tarde se le había venido a la mente hacer y lo que quiso decirle antes de que se fuera, tenía que ser ahora que tenía el valor._

__porque te amo… y no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez, si incluso mi vida dependiera de ello.-le contesto sin nada de vergüenza (ha madurado el muchacho :D)_

_Rukia no se lo podía creer, como era que SU AMIGO, bueno ni ella ya sentía sentimientos de amistad al verlo, si no ,otros sentimiento que no había sentido en su larga vida pero la cosa era de que Ichigo ,su amigo ,su compañero por aquel que daría su vida ,la amaba ,eso sería algo imposible pero el dicho "lo imposible no es imposible "o algo así en donde quedaba ,ya estaba loca por considerar una relación con él ,que debía hacer ,su mente era un revoltijo de ideas ._

_Sin darse cuenta el mismo y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la shinigami ,se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios y ella al percatarse del acercamiento del muchacho ,no sabía porque su cuerpo no la obedecía y se acercaba más a él hasta que…._

__ ¡ICHIGO!-un sonriente Isshin habría la habitación ._¡HAS VISTO A MI TERCERA …..-el pobre padre no se lo podía creer, estaba emocionado y a la vez se sentía una escoria .primero emocionado por lo que iba a pasar y lo que había visto pues Ichigo se encontraba con las manos sobre la cama, un poco inclinado para poder besar a la shinigami y está también de la misma postura solo que sobre la cama, era como la posición de una sirena .y la segunda razón por la cual sentirse una escoria era que había arruinado el momento. Los dos muy avergonzados optaron por alejarse._

…

Byakuya peleaba contra el líder de los Quincy _acaso esa mujer cree que curándolo hará que regrese…-una gran sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del Quincy _sí que es una pena perder a tanto potencial.

Byakuya lo miro extrañado_." que trata de decir_ "pensaba.

_shhhhhh -exclamo el Quincy un poco molesto _hubiera sido interesante probar aquellos poderes ocultos que tiene –dijo deteniendo la batalla con el Kuchiki y tomando distancia _pero el solo se lo busco por proteger a esa shinigami, lo malo es que no lo debemos dejar morir, nuestros planes y legados se completaran si uno de nosotros como lo es kurosaki Ichigo aprende de sus raíces.

El Kuchiki aún se encontraba confundido "uno de nosotros ""kurosaki Ichigo "acaso se refería a que kurosaki tenía cierta relación con ellos, acaso él tendría poderes de Quincy, porque no lo podían dejar morir .eran muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

_el tiempo se nos acaba –dijo Juha Bach mirando al shinigami sustituto _parece que no te moverás si no te mato primero.-ahora mi ro a Byakuya con determinación .

Byakuya solo podía esquivar las fuertes y rápidas estocadas que daba Juha Bach quien quería acabar con él para ir por Ichigo .la lucha entre espadas aún seguía cuando un extraño poder se percibió alrededor de Rukia e Ichigo, cosa que ambos muchachos no notaron pero Byakuya y Juha sí.

_parece que ya es muy tarde, ese extraño sello que se ha formado a su alrededor hará que nuestros planes se retrasen-dijo algo enojado el Quincy no le importaba decir al viento sus planes o lo que nos le convenía, aunque los shinigamis supieran sus planes o su manera de pensar frente a la situación nunca podrían ganarles .

_a que te refieres -trato de inferir el Kuchiki.

_tu hermana –se divisó una mueca, era una sonrisa _conserva aún poder de la hyogoku, poder que Aizen no tardara de buscar pero parece ser que ni él ni yo podrá conseguir sus objetivos ahora, ese maldito poder es muy fuerte.

Aizen estaba libre y buscaría la hyogoku y si Rukia aun contenía cierto poder, él se lo quitaría, eso era lo que había dicho el Quincy pero ¿Por qué no lograrían su objetivo aun?

_parece que aún no comprendes cabeza de la familia Kuchiki…ese poder extraño que se siente sellara a ambos, claro si la muchacha continua junto a él y los hará desaparecer –le dijo el Quincy tomando una gran distancia con el Kuchiki para dar la retirada _quien sabe si regresen o no.

Él sabía que su hermana no dejaría a kurosaki y respetaba su decisión, como una gran shinigami que era ella no dejaría a un compañero y mas que se tratara de kurosaki, así que de todas maneras se lo haría saber, aunque le doliera el alma respetaría su decisión_ RUKIA, KUROSAKI ICHIGO HA SIDO SELLADO Y SI CONTINUAS CON EL TAMBIEN DESAPARECERAS.

Rukia aún estaba con Ichigo, al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano se aferró al sustituto con un abrazo, no lo dejaría, si tenía que desaparecer ella lo acompañaría y estaría ahí e cualquier momento.

Ichigo trataba de que Rukia lo soltase y se marchara de ahí (_aún se encontraban como antes del flash back)_ pero la morena lo había abrazado para evitar que el la aleje.

_RUKIA SUÉLTAME …O TU TAMBIÉN…-grito pero no pudo terminar .el shinigami se encontraba preocupado por ella , pero toda sensación de preocupación se hizo nada cuando percibió que la morena estaba muy cerca de su rostro para fundirse en un beso muy tierno que dejo completamente desconectado al sustituto de lo que pasaba en el exterior .el tan solo sentir a Rukia de esta manera lo hacía sentir sensaciones tan diferentes ,ahora si se sentía completo ,si ella con tan solo su presencia podía calmar toda preocupación en él ,el tan solo uno de sus besos haría que su vida sea la mejor de todas .

cuando el correspondió al ósculo brindado por la shinigami ,esta se sintió complacida aun sabiendo que había actuado inconscientemente al darle ese beso al sustituto, no decidió parar para así profundizarlo más, era lento algo torpe pero tierno , el sentir de esa manera a Ichigo era mucho mejor que una amistad era de algo que no se podría cansar pero que debía parar porque si no terminarían asfixiándose "_aunque el sustituto hubiera preferido morir asfixiado por la falta de aire en ese momento pero tuvo que desistir_" .ambos juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron contemplándose, Ichigo ya no podía sentir mucho dolor por sus heridas ,solo quería quedarse así por más tiempo hasta que la morena decidió hablar ,más que eso susurrar .

_disculpa Ichigo…. Yo….No quería…. –desvió su mirada para evadir la del sustituto, este se percató y cogió la mejilla con suma ternura y se acercó a su oído y le susurro…_creo que ahora tus besos son la principal razón para ayudarte a huir de la sociedad de almas y de paso destruirla en caso nos detuvieran -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir que Rukia se estremeció en sus brazos _no pensé volverme adicto a tus besos con tan solo uno….

_**Continuara**_

Bueno espero que les haya siquiera llamado la atención, en el próximo llegara orihime y ambos empezaran una nueva vida…

Etto …no sé yo si me regalarían un review sii….claro si les gusto o le pareció interesante y si tienen alguna ideíta por ahí ...DIGAMENLA….que la mesecito …T-T…


	2. ¿muerte o una nueva vida?

Hola y primeramente muchas gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic …snif …estoy realmente agradecida con todos aquellos que dejaron un review y a aquellos que los leyeron ole dieron un sapin .

Gracias … _**otonashi saya: **muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, realmente me servirán mucho tus consejos. _**jessymoon: **ante todo gracias por leer esta historia, la idea que me mandaste es realmente buena…ahora veras un poco de ella en este capítulo _**mitsurysorame: **me gusta mucho que te encante la historia, y si lo continuare _**kurennananthe: **me alegra que te guste la historia.

Bleach pertenece a tite kubo , con el cual estoy realmente enfadada por haber lastimado de esa manera a byakuya T-T(nunca aceptare su muerte si es que sucede ).

**TAN SOLO POR TI Capítulo II ¿muerte o una nueva vida?**

_ creo que ahora tus besos son la principal razón para ayudarte a huir de la sociedad de almas y de paso destruirla en caso nos detuvieran -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir que Rukia se estremeció en sus brazos _no pensé volverme adicto a tus besos con tan solo uno….

_Ichigo...-dijo la morena mientras se soltaba rápidamente del abrazo _ubicare a Inoue para que venga a curarte -trato de desviar el tema; el que Ichigo le diga eso no era algo común pero tampoco raro ,le había dicho hace un tiempo que la amaba pero aun le resultaba extraño escuchar esas cosas .

Ichigo la miraba atentamente, se encontraba nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, con sus ojos buscaba ayuda, sus manos no encontraban paz al estrujar la tela de su shirakusho y su labio inferior era victima de leves mordidas al no encontrar lo que buscaba. El Kurosaki no sabia si era bueno pensar que hasta de esa manera se le veía bien, pues ella estaba preocupada, pero de todas la maneras que la viese su manera de pensar no cambiaria.

Entre tanto Rukia trataba de ubicar a Inoue por todos lados, el nerviosismo crecía por la situación anterior y por las graves heridas que tenia Ichigo así que al no encontrarla tendría que recurrir al kido _ Bakudo 77 tenteikura – dijo posicionando sus manos hacia delante mientras en sus brazos unos tatuajes negros se dibujaban, tenía que hallarla lo más rápido posible.

..:/: *:/:..

En otro lugar de la SS se encontraba Orihime curando a otros heridos hasta que una voz capto su atención.

_Inoue, necesito tu ayuda….Ichigo ah sido herido –dijo la morena muy preocupada _tienes que venir ahora…por favor- su voz era suplicante.

_Kurosaki kun...-solo susurro la muchacha antes de disculparse con los heridos y salir en busca del sustituto __"espera un momento más kurosaki –kun , ya estaré ahí "_pensaba mientras corría desesperadamente a través de un extenso bosque, recordando el porqué de sus poderes y la promesa que se había hecho al seguir a Ichigo. "_su riatsu a disminuido demasiado, el se debe encontrarse muy herido_"pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior _"esta vez es mi turno protegerte ,no dejare que nada te pase, Ichigo "._

..:/: *:/:..

Rukia después de un breve silencio se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos_" cuanto tardara Inoue, si no llega….por más fuerte que sea no resistirá estas heridas_ _","peor aun si no llega a tiempo tal vez desaparezca" _a la shinigami la idea de desaparecer no le importaba _"Pero si eso llega a suceder, no dudes Ichigo , que estaré a tu lado hasta el último momento "_ .

___Rukia…por favor –Ichigo no permitiría que ella se quedara junto al _tienes que irte…-le dijo casi suplicando mientras se recostaba en una piedra para estar mas cerca de ella , no quería verla partir de su lado pero si de eso dependía que se salvara sin duda lo haría.

_ no te dejare –dijo mientras se aferraba al pecho del sustituto _no me importa lo que pienses o lo que quieras, no pienso dejarte-su voz era triste al pensar que hasta ahora quería protegerla y no entender lo que sentía.

_no quiero perderte –la reprocho mientras la abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la shinigami _es que no entiendes que eres demasiado importante para mí; me siento egoísta al tenerte junto a mí, me siento de lo peor al saber que si te quedas junto a mi desaparecerás; no puedo…-su voz cada vez se escuchaba mas quebrantada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar _no puedo protegerte y tampoco quiero perderte….

_ ¡IDIOTA! – le grito la morena _ si tan solo no me hubieras protegido, no estuvieras así, si tan solo…sin tan solo no me hubieras conocido serias un humano normal, no sabes cómo me mortifica saber que ahora te alejaras de tu familia,…..déjame estar a tu lado…-dijo antes de aferrarse más fuerte al cuerpo de Ichigo causándole un leve dolor en las heridas.

Se quedaron así por un momento en una abrazo tierno y calido pero también triste por ser el ultimo , ambos pensando que quizás si su orgullo y su amistad, no los hubieran segado ante sus sentimientos quizás ,tan solo quizás al llegar este momento , hubieran dejado esta vida sin reprenderse por el tiempo perdido . Llego el momento en que sintieron que sus presencias se iban desvaneciendo lentamente, la morena quiso ver el rostro de Ichigo en el tiempo que les quedaba, mas, se encontró con unos ojos tristes que la miraban fijamente.

Tenuemente se acerco para darle otro beso, tal vez así podría desaparecer la preocupación que lo embargaba y también a ella pero fue detenida por un suave contacto que sintió en la frente . el tierno beso que le dedicaba Ichigo hizo que se quebrara la fuerte estructura que había tratado de mantener ante la situación .las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin permiso "_porque me di cuenta tan tarde que realmente lo amaba "_ fue el pensamiento que inundo su mente en esos momentos.

___ fui un tonto al desperdiciar tanto tiempo -dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha y con esta secaba sus lagrimas _debí haber aceptado mis sentimientos mucho antes de que perdiera mis poderes-su rostro trataba de aparentar serenidad pero sus ojos mostraban dolor.

_eres patético kurosaki -kun –dijo sollozante la shinigami con la voz melosa que siempre odio el muchacho, a quien ahora le hubiera gustado oír por mas tiempo.

_y tu una enana –le contesto también sollozante, mientras colocaba su mentón encima de la cabellera azabache y la juntaba contra si _llorona .

_mira quién habla, descerebrado

_vieja

_fresa

_chappy es horrible –una pequeña sonrisa se formo al saber lo que le esperaba, pero tan solo sintió la mano de la shinigami empujarle la cara débilmente.

_como te atreves –le dijo la morena aun más triste de lo que había estado, empezó a recordar todos los momentos en el que ese tonto había insultado a chappy .trato de golpearlo con fuerza pero solo logro moverle el rostro, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

_rukia…

_ ¿qué?

_ ¿por qué te cortaste el cabello?

_ichigo….

_ ¿qué?

_ ¿por qué me estás diciendo cosas tontas en estos momentos?-dijo tratando de disimular la gracia que le causaba las tonterías que decía el sustituto en un momento como ese.

_para verte sonreír –le contesto al ver su objetivo realizado .

_idiota -fue lo último que dijo la morena.

..:/: *:/:..

Muy cerca de ahí una voluptuosa mujer miraba a la pareja de shinigamis en una de sus tontas y frecuentes peleas , no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al verlos sonreír ante esos momentos , pero también sintió tristeza en su alma ;el corazón de Ichigo pertenecía a otra persona ,aunque sabía que algún día eso sucedería ,ella aun conservaba la esperanza y mucho más cuando Ichigo fue por ella hueco mundo , fue en ese momento en el que sintió que tal vez habría una oportunidad ,pero ahora todo era tan diferente , ver a la persona que amas en otros brazos era algo que no pudiera haber logrado soportar , pero ya no , el estaba en los brazos de alguien que lo amaba al igual que ella ,alguien como kuchiki a quien no podría odiar ,ella le había demostrado todo su afecto como una amiga en cada momento .y así como ambos la habían ayudado ella ahora lo haría y trataría de protegerlos

_KUROSAKI –KUN …KUCHIKI –SAN - grito mientras corría a su alcance pero una fuerza muy poderosa la dejo inmovilizada y la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo frente a ellos ,notando claramente como un destello de luz en forma circular se formaba alrededor de ambos shinigamis ._que es lo que sucede, no puedo moverme ..-fue lo que llego articular Orihime atemorizada por sentir desvanecerse la presencia de sus amigos.

_Inoue...- dijo el pelinaranja _espero que me disculpes por romper la promesa de protegerte –levanto la mirada fijamente hacia inoue _ahora tendrás que ser el doble de fuerte para poder hacerlo tu.

__"es que no puedo ayudarlo "-_pensaba Orihime mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas por su rostro __"yo…no fui lo suficiente mente fuerte para ayudarlo " "porque entonces acepte mis poderes, no fue para protegerlo""porque, porque siempre es el quien termina así por nosotros ""si tan solo pudiera ser más fuerte ""yo no puedo, dejarlo ir….."__no puedo dejarte ir kurosaki-kun , tu y kuchiki-san tienen que vivir –dijo tratando de cambiar la decisión .

_disculpa pero tiene que ser así, aparte la enana de Rukia, no quiere separarse de mi-dijo melancólicamente Ichigo pero brindado una sonrisa.

_a quien le has dicho enana, idiota –contesto con una voz tenue. _y ni que fueras tan irresistible-dijo ocultando su rostro el pecho de él.

Realmente nunca cambiarían, tenia que aceptar que le dolía de cierta manera verlos juntos pero ella era la que le sacaba esas sonrisas , ella había cambiado su mundo y era ahora ella la que sacrificaba su vida por estar a su lado _porque…-susurraba Inoue para sí misma "_porque tiene que ser así " _penso mientras las lagrimas aun no se detenían .

_Inoue …dile a mi padre que deje de ser un imbécil y que si se atreve a descuidar a una de mis hermanas ,regresare desde donde este solo para patearle el trasero y si no puedo volver ,te lo encargo a ti -la pobre muchacha ya no podía ,todo lo que le decía Ichigo la lastimaba .

_no kurosaki –kun ….yo no … -un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al pensar en que ya no lo volvería a ver _ Yo no podría vivir sin ti ,…tu…-paro repentinamente ,no podía expresarle sus sentimientos delante de Rukia ,aparte estos no serian correspondidos _...ustedes tienen que vivir…

_discúlpanos Inoue –hablo por primera vez la morena_ tienes que ser fuerte y no dejar que nada en este mundo pare tus metas –trataba de ser lo mas positiva y no demostrar tristeza ante su amiga _tienes que pelear por lo que amas y lo que crees ,se fuerte y si alguien te dice que no a algo que tu creas correcto, defiende tu decisión con el alma ¿me lo prometes? .

_si….- contesto rápidamente llorando al ver como su amiga se preocupaba por ella. "_Aunque no sepas lo que siento por el, he decidido dejar de pelear por su amor para que sea feliz porque así yo también lo seré"_

Solo faltaba poco tiempo para que desaparecieran _espero verte en la otra vida…Ichigo- dijo la morena sintiendo como lo ultimo de sus presencias dejaban de tener rastro en este mundo , lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y este hizo lo mismo, tenía el deseo de tenerla lo más cerca posible pues esta tal vez era la última.

Inoue estaba totalmente destruida, no podía aceptar que enfrente de ella ambos desaparecían, pero antes de que sucediera por completo, una luz violeta apareció en el pecho de Rukia para luego desaparecer junto con ellos.

_inoue san yo realmente lo siento –esa voz provenía de Urahara quien había llegado después de que ambos desaparecieran y la muchacha rompiera en llanto juntando así sus lágrimas con la lluvia que había empezado a caer en ese momento.

_urahara san ese poder era idéntico al de la….

_hyogoku ….-completo el tendedero antes de ir a la batalla _tal vez los volvamos a ver algún día _-_susurro para sí mismo, pero Inoue logro escucharlo .

_que quiere decir …..-trato de inferir la voluptuosa muchacha con esperanzas.

_no pensé que Kuchiki -san conservara aun el poder de la hyogoku -paro y volteo para mirar a Orihime _tal vez su deseo por no separarse de kurosaki -san haga que sus almas se reúnan en algún otro lugar como también pueda existir otras opciones-dijo para luego marcharse.

Aunque tan solo fuera una suposición Inoue sentía que podría ser cierta, algo en ella se lo decía.

_será mejor ir por los heridos, no me dejare vencer, aunque el dolor sea muy grande ; se lo prometí…

_Continuara…_

Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho…Ojala no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo II… si por ahí tiene piedad de mi …me dejan un review siiiii… son como droga –sana ,nos hace volar de la alegría :3 y arrojar arco iris ( bueno eso quizás) el ver que siquiera hay uno …

Bueno en todo caso les dejo un poco del siguiente capitulo:

-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

_Así que me llamo Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go.

_ ¿quién eres tú?

_ "_pensé que la casa estaba bacía"-pensaba la morena -_ah soy rukia, un gusto.

_Rukia…ese nombre…

..:/: *:/:..***nos vemos XD *****..:/: *:/:..


	3. una nueva vida capitulo 3

Hola ,aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta (pésima T-T) humilde historia …

Espero que le guste …snif …snif ..

Bleach pertenece a tite kubo (que sea mio T-T )

Capítulo III

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Realmente ese lugar daba lástima, aunque cuando despertó eso era lo menos importante.

_**quién soy? **–fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza .estaba completamente confundido .trato de mantenerse sereno, porque si no se volvería loco_.(bueno su serenidad duro poco )_

**_¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡-**se escucho por toda karakura .ese grito venia de él .

Se tumbo al suelo, realmente ese grito lo había desahogado .se mantuvo así y, con la mente en blanco durante algunas miserables 5 HORAS, para que la pregunta del millón venga a su cabeza.

**_¿qué lugar es este?-**más rápido que una bala se paro y con una mirada examino el lugar .recorrió toda la sala sin darle importancia a los detalles hasta que piso un cuadro ,lo recogió levemente y lo sacudió .

**_¿quiénes serán?-**dijo melancólicamente ,sintió como un leve dolor recorría su pecho. En el cuadro se podía ver a dos niñas; una de cabello negro y la otra castaño ambas juntas y con una gran sonrisa, tras ellas un joven con un extraño color de cabello "_que loco "pensó_ .estos tres se encontraban acorralados por el abrazo de un señor de tez morena demasiado feliz para ser humano.

**_ ¿que extraño color de cabello?**-decía mientras dejaba el porta retrato sobre una mesa que se encontraba por ahí .continuo con su recorrido; paso por la cocina, el patio, la clínica, hasta que subió al segundo piso en el cual se había topado con tres habitaciones. Cada habitación le daba mucha tristeza

La primera debía ser la principal por el gran tamaño y por la cama matrimonial que se hallaba ahí, debería pertenecer al tipo raro y demasiado feliz. La segunda era más pequeña y se hallaban dos camas, por la decoración esa habitación pertenecía al de las muchachas.

Al llegar a la tercera habitación, se percato que debía de ser del muchacho de extraña cabellera por lo simple que era el cuarto; había una cama pegada junto a la ventana, un escritorio y un armario .se acerco al escritorio en cual encontró una libreta en la que estaba escrito:

_Nombre: Kurosaki ichigo_

_Institución: instituto de karakura_

Cerro la libreta sin ninguna importancia, lo único que había logrado descubrir era el nombre de ese loco de cabello naranja. Salió de la habitación, más adelante se encontraba una simple puerta entre abierta, en ella se hallaba el baño,

Otra vez nada importante, claro hasta que noto el espejo.

**_no jodas….**-decía mientras se miraba. **_que hace… hace…. loco de cabello naranja ahí…**-tardo en unos minutos, en comprender que era el. (_Compréndalo ;D, recién acaba de despertar y sin saber quién es ,aun sigue idiotizado :) ….)._

_**_**_**así que me llamo ku-ro-sa-ki i-chi-go…**-aun le costaba aceptar que era él, aquel loco muchacho de cabello anaranjado. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que un fuerte ruido en la planta baja lo despertó; bajo corriendo las escaleras, fue directo a la cocina, para encontrarse con….

**_ ¿quién eres tú?-**le dijo al verla tirada en el suelo de la cocina.

**_ "_pensé que la casa estaba bacía"- _ah soy rukia, un gusto.**

Oh que simple explicación, pensó ,bueno tal vez ella sabría algo de miro, no se podía negar ,era muy simpática ,su rostro era blanco y se veía tan suave como la seda ;tenía el cabello negro y corto ,un mechón muy delgado caía en medio de su rostro ;era muy menuda . lo más impresionante eran sus ojos ,una mescla entre azules y morados ._"__**Rukia…ese nombre…."**_ Algo de nostalgia sintió el peli naranja al pensar en ese nombre**;"**_**no es momento de pensar en eso…tengo que centrarme en si la conozco o conocí"**_

**_ ¿te conozco?-**le pregunto ichigo, era lo único que se le vino a la mente.

**_etto….veras… yo….-**se encontraba tan nerviosa; se había metido a la casa pensando que nadie habitaba por lo deteriorada que se veía por fuera**."**_**Ahora que le digo …..Tal vez llame a la policía ,ahhh…no rukia ,no pienses en ello ,no parece que fuera ah hacer algo así, no se le ve que es ese tipo de persona ,verdad ahora que lo veo bien ..mmm… es muy guapo, tiene buen aspecto .ese cabello ….. Será de ese color o es teñido?…quiero tocarlo….¡NO! rukia contrólate…vamos tu puedes….". **_**l**a menuda muchacha se había perdido en otro mundo.

**_oe ..Estas bien…-**que hacia preguntando el eso cuando es a él a quien le deben preguntar, pensaba el peli naranja.

**_eh, si .lo que sucede es que me metí a la casa pensando que estaba abandonada, como no tengo a donde ir pensé que podía quedarme.**-mintió.

**_pero tenias que aventarte por la ventana.-**le dijo no creyendo la explicación de la morena.

**_algún problema con eso.**-miro retadoramente ._**ahora que lo pienso, tu tampoco pareces vivir aquí, la casa está muy deteriorada…. ¿quién eres?-**si había dado en el punto exacto.

Ahora, que le decía, que se había despertado sin saber quién era, donde estaba, que simplemente apareció de la nada ahí.

**_hace unas seis horas que me desperté y estaba aquí, tirado en el suelo sin saber quién era .acabo de enterarme que me llamo kurotsushi ichigo; no espera era…. kurosaki ichigo y que vivo en este lugar ** –le dijo el peli naranja con una mano en el mentón en pose pensadora.

**_oh, entonces me dices que no sabes quién eres, sin embargo que vives aquí** –dijo muy seria cruzando los brazos.

_**ha**

_**y dime….-**pauso un momento _**¡ACASO CREES QUE ME VOY CREER ESA MIERDA !**-grito asustando al peli naranja quien pensaba que le había creído ._**no será que quieres quedarte con este lugar por llegar primero **–si creía que le iba tomar el pelo se equivocaba ,con lo que le había costado encontrar ese lugar .

**_eso no es verdad, tengo pruebas** –dijo desafiándola con la mirada. _**mira el porta retrato que esta por allá.**

La menuda muchacha se acerco y si era cierto ahí estaba el **,"**_**esto es muy extraño, se parece mucho a lo que me paso ;ya es casi un año de aquella vez que me encontraron tirada en aquel lugar ,sin embargo el ha vivido aquí …"**_pensaba rukia

_**_**_**déjame curar esa herida de tu brazo.**-la saco otra vez de sus pensamientos **._como te la has hecho**_**.**_

_**_**_**a esto….al lanzarme por la ventana de la cocina ,como necesitaba esconderme y fue la primera entrada que vi **–le explico con inseguridad la morena mientras el peli naranja no sé de donde traía una vendas _.,(bueno en fin era su casa después de todo .)_

Ambos se sentaron en el las gradas de las escaleras para curar las heridas.

**_entonces no necesitabas donde quedarte -**necesitaba romper el silencio mientras le limpiaba la herida y la vendaba._** si no…donde esconderte.**

**_bueno las dos cosas.-** dijo sinceramente, sentía que podía confiar en él ._** me encontraba huyendo de unos policías…que me confundieron con una ladrona que había robado por donde me encontraba.- **agacho su mirada al suelo, así pasaron por unos largos minutos hasta que la morena artículo un. _**sabes….te creo.**

**_¿qué dices ?**

**_como que digo, ¿qué te creo que no recuerdas quien eres?-**le dijo algo enojada**.**

**_por como reaccionaste pensé que no.-**llevo su mano a su nuca ._**alguna razón en especial.-**realmente le intrigaba lo que le iba a decir.

**_si, -**suspiro _** hace un año al igual que tu desperté en la calle sin saber quién era y donde estaba, pase de comisaria en comisaria hasta que la familia kuchiki me adopto-**su mirada se torno triste.-**no paso ni un mes para que huyera de ese lugar, bueno no hui les dije que no soportaba esa vida y que me iría de ahí, lo aceptaron y….-**esbozo una leve sonrisa _** me dieron una tarjeta con más de 333.000.000 de dólares, aunque pienso usarlo en caso de emergencia pero así todo lo acepte.**

**_...-**no dijo nada por lo sorprendido que se encontraba, como era que esa familia le había dado tanto dinero, después de que los había abandonado, y para colmo si iba a ser una muchacha rica ¿porque había huido ?.Pero lo que le intrigaba mas y le hacía sentir algo triste era que al igual que el despertó sin saber nada ,ni siquiera su nombre y así todo se mostraba feliz .esa luz de alegría, libertad, emoción que reflejaban sus ojos era lo mejor _**quisiera verlos así para siempre …_**susurro mientras la miraba ,ni siquiera el sabia por que había susurrado eso ,si recién la conocía .

_** ¿qué?-**dijo confundida.

**_ah ¿por qué huiste o bueno te fuiste?-**estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que dijo inconscientemente.

_**bueno…-**desvió su mirada por un momento.

**_no es necesario que me lo digas ahora,-**cayó por un momento** _cuando quieras contármelo espero aun estar ahí para que me lo digas, por algo el dichoso destino hizo que fueras a la primera que conociera en este mundo ¿no? .**

Si, realmente ella no se había confundido, el no le inspiro temor cuando lo vio y apenas ya la había conocido y era el primero que no se incomodaba por no saber nada de ella, realmente tan solo con verlo a los ojos sentías que podías confiar en él, aunque apenas hacia una hora que lo había conocido, realmente inspiraba confianza y comprensión; era como si ya lo conociera de mucho tiempo ,había algo en el que hacía que se sienta segura ,el era diferente, un extraño presentimiento la hacía pensar que algo los unía con solo mirarse ,tal vez esa confianza que te daba al verlo, tal vez es por eso que …_...**es por eso que te creo-**hablo sin saber lo que decía.

_** ¿qué?-**ahora él era el confundido.

**_ah que creo que Tu caso es algo similar al mío –**trato de ocultar su nerviosismo actuando algo seria** -, pero lo raro es que tu viviste aquí hace años atrás y apareciste aquí sin saber quien eras.-**pauso mientras ahora si pensaba ._** y ..si ..te abandonaron aquí ..**

**_ Tal vez** –demoro en contestar

_**ichigo, tengo una idea…..-**sonrió de lado la morena.

_Minutos después en la calle:_

**_ hola, soy su nueva vecina, acabo de comprar la casa de al lado**_ –_dijo la morena con una melosa voz que incomodo al kurosaki ¿así era verdad? _**usted sabe algo de la familia que vivía ahí.**

**_entonces eres mi nueva vecina,-**dijo la joven vecina entusiasma. _**disculpa, pero esa casa deberían hacerla patrimonio cultural por los años que lleva.**

**_ eh ¿cómo cuantos años lleva deshabitada?**

**_unos 90 según los demás vecinos , creo que este año cumple 100**** –**ambos muchachos se miraron .**_que emoción, son tan jóvenes y ya se casaron.**

**_ahhhh–**gritaron al unísono ambos.

_**no, ella es una vagabunda que encontré hace unas horas en la calle y como me dio lastima la recogí **–dijo el peli naranja mirándola chistosamente de lado y con los brazos cruzados inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella ._**no rukia**.

**_kurosaki kun, ya te he dicho que dejes de crear escusas estúpidas para negar cuanto me amas **–hablo con su vos melosa y lo cogió del brazo _**nos vemos** –se fue sonriente arrastrando a ichigo.

_Dentro de la casa kurosaki:_

___**oe por que le dijiste eso**_ __estaba haciendo una rabieta peor que niño de 5 años.

_**deja de rabiar por una tontería así**-realmente no comprendía cómo podía enojarse con algo así, pero lo peor era que el pertenecía de casi 100 años atrás.

_**oe estas ahí** –otra vez se había quedado quieta.

Ni bien le hablo se alejo de él a una gran distancia_** _**_**uno, estás muerto-**retrocedía un paso a tras** _; dos…. Eres un alma-**retrocedió aun mas** _ ,tres …..¿Quién eres? snif…snif - **dijo desesperada rukia fingiendo terror dramáticamente, señalándole con el dedo índice desde una esquina de la casa.

**_no lo sé y deja de actuar así –**hablo enojado mientras iba al patio trasero seguido por ella .se sentaron en un piso de madera que sobresalía al patio.

**_ ¿qué harás ahora?**-dijo rukia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**_no lo sé ¿y tú?-**hablo desinteresadamente mientras se recostaba en el piso de madera, mirando al cielo .

_**vivir aquí –**dijo sonriente mirando de frente, meciendo sus pies como una pequeña niña .

_** ¿qué?-**se sentó de nuevo sorprendido por lo que dijo la morena.

**_te propongo algo ichigo –**hablo mientras volteo a mirarlo fijamente ._**ambos no tenemos la remota idea de quienes fuimos, no tenemos familia ni pertenecemos a ningún lado, eres la primera persona en todo un año en la que siento que puedo confiar, y yo soy la primera persona que conoces muy confiable ,alegre y al igual que tu sin saber quién fue . Despertamos en este mundo sin saber nada ,por eso te propongo esto –**dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano al peli naranja. **_empecemos una nueva vida de ahora en adelante.**

El peli naranja quedo sorprendido por la proposición que le hacia rukia –"_**tiene razón, ambos no pertenecemos a ningún lugar como también ella es la primera persona que conozco y siento que en ella puedo confiar "**__-_pensó "_**realmente la acabo de conocer y al estar a su lado ,todo miedo que siento al no saber quien soy desaparece "**_pensaba mientras se paraba enfrente de la muchacha para estrecharle la mano como aceptación a su proposición._**" ella es la persona que me ofrece una nueva vida ,algo problemática como ella, pero muy alegre al igual que me lo demuestran sus ojos "**_sonrio un poco al mirarla a los ojos_**"ella …hará cambiar mi mundo "**__pensó mientras estrechaba la mano de rukia ._

_**kurosaki ichigo** _dijo mirándola.

_**kuchiki rukia** _hablo con una sonrisa de lado.

Pasaron así unos minutos pues al estrecharse la mano sintieron como si por alguna razón ya se hubieran conocido, no podían dejar de mirarse, una extraña melancolía los inundaba y a la vez un sentimiento extraño.

**_ ¿Ahora qué?-**fue el peli naranja el que rompió el silencio, al sentirse extraño.

**_bueno pues, tendremos que reparar la casa –**lo miro de reojo mientras miraba al jardín .

**_con qué dinero.-**dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para saber la respuesta.

Una larga sonrisa se formo en el rostro de rukia._ ¡**reventaremos la tarjeta de los kuchiki! .-** grito con una mano en la cintura y con la otra levantada hacia el cielo empuñando la tarjeta.

_**jamás ese dinero es….-**no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por la muchacha

_**mío, no te preocupes –**dijo dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho al peli naranja, mientras acercaba su rostro al de le pícaramente ._**luego vez la manera más interesante para de volvérmelo i-chi-go –**esto último lo dijo pausadamente guiñándole el ojo para luego retirarse a la sala**.**

El muchacho se puso peor que un tomate, para luego pensar como era que rukia podía ser tan alegre, enojadiza, fuerte , rencorosa , picara y tantas cosas más."_**o tal vez ella sea mi mundo "**__la acababa de conocer y conocerse a si mismo y ya pensaba de ella asi._ Solo pudo dejar salir una leve sonrisa al pensar todo lo que era ella .

**_tendremos que comprar muchas cosas, pero donde no conozco esta ciudad. **dijo la morena estirándose en la bacía sala .

**_en el centro comercial de karakura, no queda muy lejos a pie llegaremos en 20 minutos.**

**_como es que recuerdas eso y no recuerdas tu pasado ni tu nombre.**

**_pues no lo sé –**dijo rascándose la nuca** ._antes de hacer eso limpiemos al casa ¿te parece?0.**

**_Muy bien yo limpio la cocina y tu ichigo el patio, la sala y el baño.**

**_eh y porque yo todo –**ya lo estaba colmando.

**_porque esta fue tu casa –**no se dejaría ganar.

no quería discutir con ella porque nunca habría fin .luego de unas horas de limpiar la casa parecía unos 53 años más joven ,ni uno de los dos sabia como se había mantenido tan sana después de casi cumplir 100 años ,pero qué más da .tenia el piso de madera ,estaba toda desocupada ,lo mas bonito es que tenia mucha iluminación .

**_bien tan solo falta el patio rukia y a ti te toca limpiarlo** –dijo con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un plumero en la mano .

**_eh,lo limpiaremos los dos **

**_yo casi eh limpiado toda la casa **

**_no ves que tengo un brazo lastimado**

**_ha ,está bien pero ayúdame ,y por cierto tu herida es un simple raspón.**

Solo la morena le saco la lengua para dirigirse ambos al jardín el cual le habían crecido hasta flores en esos años ,parecía que había sido cuidado por los dioses ,como era posible ni ellos lo sabían .solo tendrían que regarlo ,así que se prestaron la manguera de la entusiasta vecina que tenían .mientras ichigo regaba el patio rukia se encontraba mirando el hermoso árbol de Cerezo que había crecido en el jardín (_tal vez es un poco exagerado que crezca en el jardín de la casa kurosaki ,pero como no es la realidad que mas da :) )_ .

La morena se dirigió al árbol y se reposo junto a el ,mantenía los ojos cerrados ,el sol iluminaba todo su rostro "**realmente es muy bonita "**pensó .

_**oe tú siquiera recoge las plantas secas que ahí por aquí en vez de que estés sentadota ahí.-**se sentía esclavizado y a la vez avergonzado por sus pensamientos .

**_no crees que los cerezos son lindos** –ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

_**rukia no me oyes, recoge las plantas, así reduciremos el trabajo** –ahora si lo había molestado, ni siquiera le había escuchado.

_**si **

El peli naranja Decidió vengarse así que subió el volumen del agua de la manguera y como rukia se encontraba tan distraída decidió acerco levemente hacia ella y le mojo la cara con la manguera, casi ahogándola con la fuerza de agua.

**_pero que te pasa idiota** –dijo agitada tratando de recuperar la respiración.

**_jajaja ….-**no podía ni hablar por el ataque de risa que le había causado al mojar a la morena .tanta fue su risa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había soltado la manguera la cual rukia ya había cogido .

**_ahora veras** –se acerco a el con rapidez y lo mojo al igual como el la había mojado.

**_oe no …enana dame eso** –dijo entre risas y forcejeos con rukia para quitarle la manguera .fue tanto los forcejeos que ambos cayeron al césped del jardín ,ella debajo de el, ambos sentían sus respiraciones agitadas por los forcejeos tan cerca de sus rostros ,se quedaron así por un momento sin dejar de mirarse hasta que ichigo saco la manguera detrás de él y hay mismo en el suelo volvió a mojarla en el rostro por algunos 5 MINUTOS .sin darse cuenta la morena dejo de forcejear poco a poco hasta dejar de moverse .

**_rukia estas bien** –tiro la manguera a un lado al percatarse que la morena estaba inconsciente.

**_¡RUKIA!**-la recostó sobre sus brazos aun en el suelo .empezó a moverla ,luego a apretarle el pecho para que votara toda el agua que había tragado ,pero nada .

**_maldición rukia despierta** _ahora si estaba desesperado ,la abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella –**despierta **–estuvo así hasta que luego de algunos minutos una idea no tan desagradable para el vino a su mente _**bueno ….tendré que darte ….darte **–bueno si estaba nervioso –**respiración boca a booo..Cccc.-**ni podía decirlo ,dios ya era un muchacho de 17 o más y no podía hacerlo _**que mas da** –cogió valor y se acerco levemente a los labios de rukia ,ya cuando sus manos tocaron sus labios para abrirlos la morena despertó encontrándose con la mirada de él ,por vengarse en ese momento le escupió toda el agua que había almacenado en su boca .

**_Pero que haces-**estaba enojado y a la vez avergonzado** ..Eso fue asqueroso** _dijo el peli naranja levantándose del suelo.

_**ME IBAS A BESAR** -dijo vacilante ._**pervertido** _susurro.

_**oe yo no**…-estaba indignado _**que tipo de persona crees que soy**

_**no lo se, te acabo de conocerte, no se que tipo de hombre eres** _dijo mirando a otro lado ._**espera donde esta?**

_**ah, de que hablas** _ahora cambiaba el tema ella.

_**mi collar, lo traía puesto hasta que tu me mojaste** _cayo de rodillas al suelo, con una facción algo triste .el peli naranja se sintió alguito culpable, puesto que nunca iba a aceptar que era su culpa, empezó a buscar con la mirada en el césped y ahí estaba escondido en las hojas de cerezo que caían del árbol .era muy simple, bueno no mucho, se parecía mucho a una perla sin embargo es color de esta era entre azulino y morado muy parecido a los ojos de rukia.

_**toma** –le entrego el collar sin mirarla a los ojos **_ estaba en el cerezo.**

_**TU…BAKA…QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI SE HUBIERA PERDIDO** –estaba realmente molesta _**REALMENTE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI**.

_**que pero si es un simple collar** -_¿Por qué será tan importante? _pensaba.

**_fue lo primero que me perteneció en este mundo ,solo es mió ,cuando aparecí aquí fue lo único que tenia .**-suspiro _**es por eso que es muy importante** –lo miro a los ojos _**baka …**

**_lo siento **

**_no te preocupes –**serró los ojos para luego mirarlo con una mirada matadora **_nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso .**

*****oo0oo*****

Pasaron unos días en los cuales ichigo se negó a ir a comprar lo necesario para implementar la casa, bueno hasta hoy.

**_VAMOS, NO PROMETIMOS EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA** –grito de lo furiosa que estaba –**SI VAMOS A EMPEZAR A VIVIR NUEVAMENTE, TODO TIENE QUE SER NUEVO.**

_**no, es tu dinero** –ambos eran tercos pero esta vez ichigo la paso.

_**pero que tienes en la cabeza, este dinero no es tuyo ni mio, simplemente no los regalaron** –esta era la táctica 32 para que entienda de una vez.

**_te lo regalaron a ti no a mí **

_**sabes algo, en esta semana que te conozco me eh dado cuenta lo obstinado que eres, pero también la buena persona que eres y por eso eh decidió compartir esto contigo.**

**_no lo aceptare.**

**Suspiro _ya te eh dicho como me lo puedes pagar _se acercaba seductoramente hacia el _si quieres puedes hacerlo por adelantado .**

**-n..n..noo..-se le subió la sangre a la cabeza .**

_**descerebrado** –grito y salio de la casa tirando la puerta, táctica 33 fallada.

Ichigo recostado en el suelo, por que ni siquiera tenían donde dormir, escucho lo fuerte que freno un carro, y un estrepitoso golpe. Sintió un mal presentimiento tal vez algo le había pasado a la enana.

**_! RUKIA¡** -grito saliendo de la casa ,

**_ichigo** –susurro sin fuerzas sentada en en la pista, tenia sangrando el brazo y unos raspones en la pierna.

Ichigo la cargo y la metió a la casa ,no sabia que hacer ,se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con ella ,si tan solo no hubiera salido enojada con el ,tal vez hubiera evitado eso ._**maldición rukia perdóname .**

**_por que te culpas tonto** –hablo débilmente, no aguantaba esa actitud en el**._fui yo la que no me fije del coche.**

**_que no vez que sucedió por mi culpa, siempre tratas de hacerlo parecer otra cosa, pero no es así, si tan solo….**

**_dejaras de culparte y hacerte mas fuerte no pensarías así**.-lo interrumpió alzando un poco mas la voz**._tu eres una persona muy sobre protectora y a la vez cuando algo sucede recaes muy rápido, bueno eso me has demostrado esta semana –**sonrió un poco –**sin embargo eres fuerte pero debes serlo aun mas para así proteger a los que ama….bueno a tus amigos, ese es al ichigo que quiero guardar, no, que guardo desde que te conocí en mi corazón.**

_**urusai…**-susurro –**desde ahora tu serás para mi como lo es tu perla para ti**.-todo esto lo susurro para el mismo..

_**Baka …**-si había escuchado lo dicho por ichigo ,ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa ,para luego curar las heridas de rukia .

**Continuara….**

Bueno para ojala les haiga gustado a las pocos y admirables lectores que leen esto, y paras los que les dan una ojeadita de vez en cuanto, gracias, espero tener mas rewien pero lo importante es que tengo que terminar, si tienen una idea interesante para agregar o poner me lo dicen con su comentario, por que creo que esta historia se torna aburrida.(ESO ES MENTIRA REALMENTE DESDE UN COMIENZO FUE PESIMA ).lo que esta entre paréntesis es mi lado aun mas pesimista de lo que soy .

Gracias a todos …..

P.D.: pueden creer que no tengo ni idea de que escribiré para el siguiente capitulo T-T…AYU DAAAAAAA…

AH disculpen mis fallas ortográficas :)


	4. sentimientos y admiraciones

Hola a todos bueno a los pocos que leen este fic, les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo :D…..estoy muy agradecida .

hoy estoy de buenos ánimos ,mi lado depresivo está dormido-susurro _ y junto con el mi lado rebelde ,suicida, triste ,amargado ,el vulnerable ,el sentimental, y todos mis lados mas….que ni siquiera conozco .bueno aun me quiero disculpar por haber colocado mal el capitulo la otra vez (aun no comprendo muy bien ese tema de cómo subirlos ….) ….pero ya lo corregí :D. MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS ADMIRABLES LECTORAS

**Otonashi saya: **gracias por leer, tus consejos me servirán de mucho, porque realmente soy pésima…pero así todo tengo las esperanzas

**Yesi moon :**muchas gracias también, aunque me equivoque al subir el capítulo ..Espero que continúes leyendo esta historia

**Nami Chan**: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, realmente tu idea me parece interesante y la pondré en práctica…

**Shiroi kimiko** :también muchas gracias por leer este fic …y agradezco también tus sugerencias ..Realmente me servirán de mucho .

Aunque estoy también algo enojada con kubo…(T-T mi lado triste está despertando al recordar )como pudo hacerle eso a kempachi snif …snif …ah, y eso me recuerda a Byakuya T.T …

Ahora pasando a lo de ahora ,aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de tan solo por ti ;ojala les guste .

Ah y solo una cosita mas…como la otra vez pedí ayuda…me la dieron….y pienso agregar a mas personajes ( T-T ojala no me confunda yo misma )….bueno pero por ahora en este capítulo apenas aparecerá uno …ojala les agrade.

**Sentimientos y admiraciones **

Por fin el kurosaki había aceptado comprar lo necesario y realmente fue lo necesario, puesto que para sala compraron unos muebles, un juego de comedor, el televisor ,el equipo , y más cosas .las camas del segundo piso las renovaron y cada uno ocupo una diferente .

ya habían pasado 3meses; ichigo al igual que rukia estaba estudiando una corta carrera ,ya que no podían irse por lo serio puesto que no recordaban nada de lo que habían estudiado antes .y también trabajaban medio tiempo .

Hoy era el día de descanso, bueno para ichigo, ya casi anochecía, el se encontraba en el patio esperando a rukia, ese lugar se había vuelto su preferido para ambos.

_**me esperabas** -dijo vacilante la morena a espaldas de él.

**_no, porque tendría que preocuparme por ti** -no le iba a demostrar lo preocupado que estaba.

_**mmmm …ya comiste …**-se sentó junto a él .

_**no**

_**me esperaste verdad**

_**no** –mintió el peli naranja, ya se había acostumbrado a desayunar, almorzar y cenar con ella.

**_hace mucho frio aquí afuera, porque no…**.-pero fue callada con un cálido abrazo de ichigo, el estaba atrás de ella acorralando su cintura con sus brazos y rodeando sus piernas de la morena con las suyas .desde que se conocieron se fue formando una gran amistad y ambos lo tenían bien seguro, por lo que actos así por parte de ichigo ya no eran intimidantes, si no que demostraban lo que sentía, por sus miradas o sus actos, muchas veces sin sentido. _**eres extraño…estabas enojado y ahora me abrazas y luego estamos peleando-**aunque momentos así tenían que aprovecharse, ya que ichigo no lo solía hacer.

**_rukia….**-pauso y miro al cielo aun abrazándola _**noches como esta me causan intriga.**

La morena Lo miro por encima del hombro y también miro al cielo con una hermosa luna, para que tan solo se limitara a preguntar por qué.

**_de saber quien fui, ¿no te sucede?**

**_realmente antes tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero ahora ya no; esta es mi nueva vida, sin embargo así todo siento que deje cosas muy importantes en el pasado.**

Ichigo Respiro hondo _**yo también, siento que olvide sentimientos que nos impulsaban a vivir y personas que eran nuestros amigos, personas que amábamos y protegeríamos con nuestra vida.**

Sonrió de lado _**eso es cierto,-**sus ojos se tornaron tristes **_el pensar en que dejaste a esas personas que tú querías es muy doloroso.**

Ambos miraron la luna , con su luz los alumbraba y hacia mas cálido ese abrazo ,pero el lugar se lleno de nostalgia ,ichigo reposo su rostro en el hombro de la morena balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro .

_**pero cuando te conocí, sentí que ese vació que descubrí al despertarme desapareció**-la morena volteo a mirarlo _**te volviste mi mundo, y decidí protegerte para nunca perderte, no podría aceptarlo, me sentiría culpable, no volveré a perder a otra persona que quiero en mi vida .tan solo por ti soy capaz de hacer todo lo inimaginable.**

**_suenas muy posesivo, somos novios verdad**–trato de bromear, pues se sentía algo nerviosa por las palabras de ichigo, pero sabía bien que tan solo eran amigos .aunque quedo intrigada por la otra persona que comento, prefirió no decírselo, el al igual que ella por momentos hablaba como si recordara a alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era ._**no sientes como si nos conociéramos de antes ichigo.**

**_ahora que lo dices, no, no creo haber tenido malos gustos de amistades en mi vida pasada**.-rio un poco tenía que cambiar el tema, puesto que todo lo que le había dicho había escapado de su boca sin permiso.

**_sabes, para mí que eras un simple sirviente mío.**

**_como si hubieras sido rica.**

**_y como si tu hubieras tenido tantos amigos.**

Estaban peleando pero aun ichigo permanecía abrazándola.

**_no creo que tú puedas o haigas tenido mejores amigos que los míos.**

**_o sea que no te consideras un buen amigo eh, a-mi-go i-chi-go **

**_ah tramposa**.-sonrió.

**_bueno **–recostó su espalda y todo su peso sobre el –**mi collar es mucho mejor amigo que tu.**

**_tu y ese bendito collar, no sé porque pienso que esconde algo.-**si no era el bendito conejo chappy el que lo sacaba de sus casillas era ese collar.

_**nunca te hubiera conocido si no fuera por este, el día que encontré esta casa fue porque este se me callo dentro de esta y aproveché la oportunidad de esconderme.-**hablaba mientras le mostraba dichoso objeto.

**_lloverá** –dijo al notar un cambio en el cielo.

**_si…., ¿No te agrada la lluvia verdad ichigo?-**ya se había acostumbrado a que ichigo cambiara de tema frecuentemente.

**_creo que a ti tampoco.**

**_es nostálgica, pero también une los cielos con la tierra –**dijo la morena

**_y también ciento que nos separo de personas muy importantes para nosotros.-**hablo triste ichigo.

**_realmente la naturaleza nos odia entonces ** –esbozo una sonrisa _**hablamos como si recordáramos nuestro pasado y a esas personas.**

**_somos unos locos rukia.**

**_concuerdo contigo ichigo.**

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente aquella noche, ambos ingresaron a la casa y se quedaron durmiendo en el sillón.

_%![-.:^¨¨***oo0o*00*o0oo***¨¨^:.-]!%_

Ya con 5 meses de convivencia se conocían como la palma de su mano, los vecinos ya habían comprendido que tan solo eran amigos y que no estaban casados.

Rukia encontró trabajo en una importante empresa, bueno acababa recién estaba por terminar su básico sobre lo que iba a estudiar, pero realmente tenía mucho potencial por lo que entro primero de secretaria y fue desenvolviéndose como contadora. Hay conoció a sus apuesto jefe shiba kaien , un hombre admirable para rukia ,por todo lo que había avanzado y por su manera de ser ,estaba completamente impresionada por él .

Ichigo trabajaba como ensamblante de computadoras, pues había tomado un pequeño curso, y había mejorado mucho por lo que se había vuelto muy bueno en su trabajo.

Esta era una tarde y una feliz rukia junto con SU JEFE quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla se encontraba en frente de la casa del kurosaki.

Flash_ back _

_Rukia salía del trabajo, eran las 6:00 de la tarde .kaien la había visto mientras se dirigía a la salida ¿Por qué no acompañar a rukia a su casa ?pensó al alcanzarla ._

_-oi rukia espérame._

__kaien dono, pero que hace usted aquí, ya debería haberse retirado a su casa –se encontraba sorprendida._

__realmente caminas muy rápido, se ve que tienes mucha prisa._

__bueno si …pero ..Qué hace usted aqu-_

__te acompaño a tu casa –no iba a dejar que se regresara sola._

__no se preocupe yo puedo….-pauso un rato al darse cuenta que kaien no se encontraba con ella._

__rukia que esperas te estás quedando…-en que rato se había adelantado…_

__eh…disculpe pero ya me voy –dijo apresuradamente mientras corría en dirección contraria a él _nos vemos ._

__ es muy rápida –empezó a correr tras ella ,habrían corrido una media hora ,ni el sabia como ella podía haber corrido tanto con esos grandes zapatos de tacón que traía puestos y ella no sabía por qué había empezado a correr .pudo alcanzarla después de todo _¿rukia porque corriste ?_

__pues vera….yo _

__tienes novio verdad –realmente él no era su familia ,pero desde que la conoció le tomo gran aprecio ,ella se había vuelto en parte de su vida ahora y sentía que ella también le había tomado aprecio muy aparte de ser su jefe ._apuesto que se pondrá celoso al verme …a que si rukia .-la codeo cómplice mente ._

__kaien dono pe pe pe rororo que está diciendo, yo no tengo -estaba sorprendida por la pregunta hecha por él ._

__no tienes que darme explicaciones rukia, pero la próxima vez no corras así o pensare que te pones nerviosa al verme porque te gusto –rio burlonamente._

__queeeeeeeeeeee ..No es eso, nuestra relación solo debe ser laboral, usted podría meterse en problemas kaien dono –analizo bien lo que había dicho _oiga no estoy enamorada de usted tampoco._

__ya caerás-le gustaba verla enfadada _yo creo además que no tendré problemas por ser tu amigo, estoy hablando con una kuchiki._

__ ¿kaien como sabes eso?-se olvido de todo respeto que tenia hacia el ya que el único que sabía esto era ichigo y ella había procurado que nadie en el trabajo se enterara._

__bueno desde que entraste al trabajo, pues investigue y lo descubrí –cerro los ojos haciéndose el interesante._

__usted querrá una expli-fue interrumpida _

__kuchiki cuando quieras decírmelo te estaré esperando, y tampoco diré nada si eso te preocupa -tenía que calmarla pues la pobre mujer tenía la cara de muerto ._ah pero con la condición que no me hables como tu jefe si no como tú amigo._

_La morena solo pudo suspirar para luego reírse, caminaron hasta llegar a casa, ese dia rukia se sintió muy afortunada de haber conocido a alguien como el .pasaron el camino hablando sobre la vida de kaien ,y bueno ahora con mas confianza hasta que llegaron a casa ._

_Fin del flash back_

**_llegamos** –dijo la morena para luego mirarlo .**_entramos** –justo cuando iba a correr la puerta el kurosaki la corría por dentro.

_**pero ¿Quién ERES TU?-**aunque se había sorprendido de encontrarse con rukia, aquel tipo que se encontraba con ella lo impresiono.

_**shiba kaien, tu próximo enemigo, rival y maldición, soy quien te quitara la felicidad**-esto lo decía extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

Con esta ya eran dos presentaciones extrañas, la primera era rukia y luego este tipo, a quien no le había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

**_pero que** –no pudo continuar por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El tal kaien se inclinaba poco a poco a rukia ,para darle un beso en la mejilla ,uno muy largo .pero como se atrevía ,el kurosaki estaba reventando ,si, rukia era su amiga pero ,pero …..por eso ni iba a permitir que cualquiera le hiciera eso (_bueno esa era una escusa para ocultar sus celos )._iba a hablar pero shiba se separo de rukia_ ._

**_me supongo que ya habrás comprendido kurosaki **–lo miro y luego se despidió de rukia **_kuchiki te veo mañana….**-se fue con una mano levantada despidiéndose de espaldas.

La morena estaba absorta ,que había ocurrido ,muchos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza .si muy bien siempre estuvo segura que lo único que sentía por kaien tan solo era admiración y cariño también ,hoy todo había cambiado **,"**_**no rukia …reacciona ,tu solo lo admiras verdad ,ahhhhhhhhh…kaien shiba que crees que has hecho …te arrepentirás por haberme hecho esto ,ahora no se qué pensar "**_pensó mientras se cogía la mejilla** .**

**_RUKIA, despierta…no puedo creer que un simple beso en la mejilla te haiga dejado así** –el kurosaki se encontraba tras ella, un poco mas y le rompía el tímpano a la morena, como odiaba a ese tipo kaien .

**_eh que estás diciendo…yo no estaba pensando en eso** –no iba demostrarle su lado vulnerable, aunque el ya lo había visto, esta vez solo era ella la que estaba así. _**ahora dime porque lo trataste así, fuiste muy mal educado ni lo saludaste. **

**_como si hubiera sido para tanto, o es que te interesa ese tipo** –claro con ese "tipo" ella si se portaba muy bien, mientras que el recibía todos los insultos.

**_ah …en primer lugar se llama kaien ..y no me interesa ,yo tan solo lo admi-**su frase quedo cortada cuando el kurosaki tras ella acercaba su rostro ,que rosaba su cuello hasta su mejilla para robarle así un beso como el anterior ,bueno no como el anterior ,este la llenaba de mas sentimientos ,otra vez quedo en shock **."**_**Pero ….que les pasa a estos dos ,es que acaso se han puesto de acuerdo …kaien primero y ahora el mmmmmmmmmmmm" **_pensó sin embargo otra cosa vino a su cabeza_ "__**pero este se siente diferente ,ahhhh…rukia pero que tonterías estas pensando …..Pero es cierto este es mas cálido ,y realmente se siente bien …..NOOOO rukia despierta ichigo no te salvaras de esta por hacerme pensar en estas cosas "**_

Mientras tanto el kurosaki no entendía ni lo que estaba sintiendo ni lo que estaba haciendo**."**_**Sé que es un simple beso en la mejilla, pero….es muy satisfactorio ".**_se separo de ella sin mostrar ninguna inquietud.

_**comprobado ,táctica n* 6 para callar y paralizar a rukia antes de que inicie una pelea ,finalizada con éxito **–hablo tan seguro ,y todavía saco una libretita para apuntar lo dicho. Fue lo que se le ocurrió como explicación y a la vez para fastidiar a rukia y así no le pida ninguna explicación.

**_pero idiota, que te has creído** –ya se le iba a lanzar encima, pero ichigo se interno en la casa muy rápidamente y le cerró la puerta ._**OI ÁBREME.**

**_que no te escucho bien …..-**hoy iba a ser un buen día para fastidiarla, por haber traído a ese indeseado acompañante.

**_QUE ME ABRAS BAKA** –empezó a golpear la puerta con patadas _**SI NO ME ABRES ME LANZARE POR LA VENTANA Y SI SALGO DAÑADA SERÁ TU CULPA.**

_**haz lo que quieras** –fingía que no le importaba, pero si lo hacía, sabía que la morena lo haría y así fue.

Un estrepitoso ruido sonó desde la cocina como cuando recién despertó .era a caso que rukia en verdad se había lanzado por la ventana.

**_¡AHORA VERAS!** – parece que si se había lanzado pues el grito venia desde la cocina ._**TE ARREPENTIRAS KUROSAKI ICHIGO.**

La morena seguía intacta, sin ningún rasguño ,lo cual calmo al kurosaki. Pero ahora venia lo peor "enfrentarse a la furia de la kuchiki ".lo persiguió por toda la casa .mientras pasaba el rato durante la persecución de rukia a ichigo, todo rencor y coraje que ocasiono todo, se esfumo. Ahora solo reían mientras que rukia le lanzaba desde cojines hasta las bajillas .estuvieron tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que había salido a la calle. Ya era de noche y rukia perseguía a ichigo por toda la pista que se encontraba en frente de la casa, mientras le lanzaba las bajillas ._**MORIRÁS** –decía entre risas.

**_NO PODRÁS CONMIGO, ERES MUY ENANA** –grito el kurosaki entre risas también

**_después de lo que me has hecho, crees que dejare que salgas vivo de esto**-aun reía.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que, los vecinos había salido de su casa para ver el alboroto, claro hasta que escucharon las sirenas de la policía .ambos dejaron de correr y miraron que los vecinos tenían cara de miedo y otros con una expresión de "tu puedes, dale con todo".

**_rukia** –susurro_ **será mejor que entremos.**

**_concuerdo contigo ichigo**-ambos retrocedieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa _**disculpen y buenas noches** –cerraron rápidamente la puerta y se deslizaron tras esta.

_**vuelvo a decirlo rukia, somos unos locos**

**_otra vez concuerdo contigo.**

_**solo una cosa mas**

**_si ichigo **

**_como era que ese tal kaien sabía mi apellido **

**_pues no lo sé …..**

_%![-.:^¨¨***oo0o*00*o0oo***¨¨^:.-]!%_

Esta vez Pasaron 6 meses, o sea 11 meses de convivencia, era agosto y sus sentimientos se habían afianzado mas, ahora eran más que amigos pero menos que amantes (_la dichosa y maldita frase de tite kubo ,por esa frase hay una gran barrera que no deja que viva el ichiruki ) _ambos sabían lo que sentían con tan solo mirase .

Ya habían terminado de estudiar sus cortas carreras por completo, ahora rukia ya era una contadora titulada, sin embargo también seguía de secretaria de kaien .mientras que ichigo había entrado en una empresa de ingeniería de sistemas ,en la cual contrataban sus servicios a menudo . Habían conocido mucha gente realmente buena, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Solo que hoy…

**_ichigo pienso que esta perla es muy extraña** –era una tarde algo extraña entre morada y un rosado con rojo, ella se encontraba en el árbol de cerezo, su lugar preferido de toda la casa, se sentía segura junto a él y más con ichigo **_siempre que eh estado en peligro, sentía que esta me ayudaba.**

**_a si** –estaba en el suelo de madera que había en el patio reposando sobre su brazo ._**puede ser **

_**que aburrido eres, creo que me mudare con kaien ….el es más divertido que tu** -lo dijo susurrando .en los últimos meses se dio cuenta que ichigo tenía una gran antipatía por kaien y era por esto que lo molestaba muy a menudo mencionándolo.

Ni bien escucho lo que dijo la morena, se levanto del asombro, realmente prefería mudarse con el tipo ese kaien Y dejar a su mejor amigo así, bueno si era su amigo pero por momentos se ponía celoso y peor cuando hablaban de el, puesto que en los últimos meses salía a menudo con este .

**_puedes irte si quieres ..al final** –pauso un momento **_….lo que prometimos no durara para siempre **-lo dijo melancólicamente ,no lo decía solo por lo dicho sobre kaien sino por mas cosas _ **ambos tendremos que sepáranos algún día y empezar nuestras vidas independientemente …**

**_POR QUE TE TOMAS TODO LO QUE TE DIGO EN SERIO….POR QUE PIENSAS ASÍ…LO QUE PROMETIMOS DURARA PARA SIEMPRE, ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y sabes que no te dejaría, QUIEN TENDRÍA QUE GOLPEARTE CADA VEZ QUE RECAIGAS** –realmente estaba enojadísima _**ES QUE TU NO TOMASTE LA PROMESA ENSERIO, O ES QUE YA QUIERES INICIAR TU VIDA TU SOLO, si es así…**

**_RUKIA** –levanto la voz en ese momento, luego se sereno _,**se que la familia kuchiki te ha estado buscando ,si tu olvidaras esa promesa ,tendrías una mejor vida .**

**_es eso o piensas que soy un estorbo.**

Toda esta pelea se hizo a si de rápida y tan fuerte porque ,tiempo a tras ichigo ya venía tomándose todo en serio ,cualquier broma que tenga que ver con lo que haría a futuro rukia. ella quiso dejar pasar las anteriores, pero, ya era hora de aclarar las cosas y saber a que era a lo que quería llegar ichigo .

**_yo nunca eh dicho eso, es que no vez que eres importante para mí y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti ,yo no te podré darte lo que ellos te darán** .-la familia kuchiki había estado yendo a buscar a rukia ,pues le habían informado que vivían por ahí ,sin embargo ichigo negaba conocer a rukia cuando la buscaban, eso, por que rukia lo había hecho prometer.

**_yo nunca te eh pedido nada,**

**_pero puedes ser feliz con ellos, puedes tener todos los lujos, realmente estás conmigo porque sabes que tu eres la única que puede levantarme de esos momentos que no puedo ,porque eres la persona por la que daría mi vida. **

**_yo soy realmente feliz desde que te conocí ,tonto** ,-su voz se quebraba _**y estoy contigo porque te quiero ,porque eres importante para mí ,y sabes ,si me voy con ellos me estas quitando la felicidad baka .**-lagrimas que desde hace rato querian salir escaparon de sus ojos –**una vez me dijiste que era tu mundo y tu también lo eres para mí ,tú piensas que eres un muro que me estanca hacia ti ,pero no es así si tú te sientes culpable por todo lo malo que me puede suceder , eso me pasa también a mi contigo por que si alguna vez estas lastimado, yo te apoyare ;si no puedes moverte. yo peleare en tu lugar ;si estas sufriendo ,entonces yo soportare tu dolor ;…..somos nakamas no …..**

Permanecieron así , rukia lloraba en silencio junto al árbol de cerezo e ichigo se sentía demasiado culpable ,lo que menos quería era ver esos ojos así de tristes y por su culpa …cuando la conoció se dijo que siempre los quería ver con esa luz de alegría que destellaban y ahora verlos tristes lo hacían sentir una mierda .

ahí estaba ichigo con la cara de mierda mirándola ,ella no podía aguantar las lágrimas ,y más con verlo con esa cara …de pronto sintió como unos brazos la jalaron .si,hay estaba ese imbécil abrazándola ;aunque le pidiera disculpas ella sabía que por dentro él no se disculparía con el mismo .

**_discúlpame, yo no…**

**_no te voy a disculpar hasta que no te disculpes contigo mismo.**

**_tan solo por ti rukia ….. Tu eres mi mundo…yo no-**

_**así que tan solo por mi eh …baka …**-le golpeó el pecho _**por eso prométeme que dejaras esa cara de imbécil ahora .**

_..._solo permaneció en silencio

**_y también prométeme…que confiaras en mi porque yo si lo hago.**

Solo desvió la mirada

_**no me vas a contestar** –se inclino hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro.

**_si confio en ti pero toda la culpa la tiene "kaien" ,si tan solo no lo hubieras nombrado .**-ahora cambiaba el tema él .

**_estas diciendo que yo empecé esta discusión **

**_cof cof quien más cof cof **

_..._solo esbozo una sonrisa, realmente sus sentimientos eran unos locos, ase unos minutos estaban en una fuerte discusión y ahora se estaban bromeando, muy extremistas .se pararon luego de reírse de sí mismos, pues el aire aumentaba.

Antes de retirase del patio ichigo le cogió la mano, ella iba a voltear para verlo pero el hablo.

_**solo una cosa** –pauso el peli naranja, rukia apenas volteo el rostro_ **de ahora en adelante cuando llegue la hora de separarnos para empezar una vida independientemente, quiero que….**

**_urusai ….para eso falta mucho y ..**-lo miro sobre su hombro _**y si en ese algún día formamos una vida juntos, que sucedería **–se soltó de su agarre y salió lo más rápido a la sala.

Si, eran más que amigos, pero que pasaría si algún día ese más que amigos pero menos que amantes se convertiría en, más que amigos y mucho más que amantes ….

___**quizá algún día…enana.**

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haiga gustado …me esforcé mucho ….y ...Pues fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza …así que escribí y escribí …y salió este capítulo …ojala haiga salido algo bueno .

Espero un review …

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas la que siguen esta historia y a las que le dan una ojeadita….

Chauuuu y cuídense….

P.D: no se si este titulo para el capitulo estuvo bien ….


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por leer ,a estas lectoras

**kia-chan13 Yoruichi00 jessy moon 15 nami-chan Kureimy**

**Tan solo por ti **

Ya había pasado un mes desde la pelea que tuvieron, nadie había vuelto a nombrar a la familia kuchiki, que aun continuaban buscando a rukia , alo que siempre Ichigo negaba su paradero, pero ante tal insistencia de esta familia el ¿Por qué ?se escribía en la mente de Ichigo muchas veces .Rukia ahora salía más seguido con su jefe , que era tema de todas las noches después de su salidas ,conversaciones que eran aburridísimas para el Kurosaki ya que todo era "kaien". Pero así todo ninguna salida con aquel tipo sería tan especial como la de hoy, esta tenía un significado muy importante…

…." _23 de setiembre_ "el día que se habían conocido, lo adoptaron como un aniversario y cumpleaños de ambos a la vez .aunque Rukia sabía que ella había despertado un 14 de febrero e Ichigo según toda la información recolectada había nacido un 15 de julio. No les importo…esa era su nueva vida….ese día era un día especial….y nadie lo cambiaria.

Primeramente Ichigo tenía un buen trabajo, entro a una empresa dedicada exclusivamente a ingeniería de sistemas en la cual le iba muy bien, era el que mayormente llamaban. Hoy ya estaba de salida, había quedado en recoger rukia a la 1:00 pm para salir y ya eran las 2:15, casi una hora de retraso, Rukia lo mataría.

Rukia se encontraba en su trabajo ,hoy salía temprano pues le habían dado permiso por su "cumpleaños" y también por que se lo merecía ,trabajaba dos cargos ; contadora de la empresa ,secretaria del sub. Director Shiba Kaien .

En su trabajo solo hacia unos meses que había sido trasladada a esa sede que quedaba más cerca de su casa, aun no conocía muy bien a la mayoría de trabajadores y tampoco conocía a los accionistas de dicha empresa. Por ahora con las que se llevaba mejor era con Rangiku y Orihime, secretarias al igual que ella, el mayor tiempo en el trabajo conversaban, aunque mas con Rangiku puesto que Orihime era nueva.

Ya eran las 2:20 PM e Ichigo no llegaba; hace una hora que lo estaba esperando, molesta y a la vez feliz era como se sentía en esos momentos, ya cumplían un año de conocerse y no lo podía negar por la cara de felicidad que tenia.

**_kya - chan te vez muy alegre hoy, alguien en especial** –hablo la muy voluptuosa rangiku, quien acababa de llegar junto con inoue.

**_a que si, cuéntanos todo si Rukia -san** –esta vez también era otra voluptuosa chica, mucho más inocente que la anterior, orihime.

**_bueno… si es un muchacho, pero solo somos buenos amigos** –dijo algo intimidada la morena.

**_es Ichigo –kun verdad-**le giño el ojo matsumoto.

**_si, hoy es el día que nos conocimos….**

**_vendrá por ti….que afortunada eres rukia-san –**una inoue con ojos en forma de estrella hablaba alucinando cosas en su cabeza.**_ ¿pero…quien es él?**

**_el novio de rukia –**dijo ranguiku de lo más normal, sabia que la morena se enojaría muy pronto y luego diría la verdad, con eso le sacaría todo.

**_se llama ichigo, no es mi novio sabes , y tampoco te lo recomiendo ,puede ser muy tierno por momentos ,hasta sobre protector ,con tan solo verlo y tenerlo a tu lado puedes sentirte segura ,con tan solo ver sus ojos sabes que puedes confiar en él, su compañía es muy grata y es un idiota que siempre trata de ponerte contenta cuando estas triste ,se preocupa cuando llegas tarde ,no le gusta verte llorar ,porque se siente culpable ,te dice que eres su mundo y no soportaría perderte ,es…-**hablaba la morena dejando el enojo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y cayendo en la trampa de matsumoto .

**_ya me enamore de el rukia-san –**dijo orihime recostándose sobre el escritorio ._**QUIERO VERLO**

**_donde lo conseguiste eh kya –chan, aparte de ser guapo y no me lo vas a negar porque lo eh visto; es así como lo describes, no lo vayas a perder** –hablo matsumoto .aunque sabía que solo eran "amigos "por las veces que los había visto, tenía por seguro de que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían, y para eso si que se iban a demorar.

**_oye pero yo no eh dicho que sea nada mío y aparte se comporta si una vez a las quinientas.**

**_ningún hombre se porta en estos tiempos así, ni siquiera por un minuto, ya que rukia no lo quiere, solo tendré que competir con inoue.**

**_QUE ESO NO** –la morena ni siquiera sabía por qué se había molestado _**QUE CREEN QUE ES ICHIGO PARA QUE PELEEN POR EL **–trato de serenarse y susurro _**aparte ustedes no saben lo que es convivir con él.**

**_entonces vives con el…**-la codeo matsumoto ._**anda no lo niegues y me vas a decir que no a pasado nada, ya, ya, rukia acéptalo son novios o simplemente son amigos con derechos, no pueden vivir juntos sin que no hagan nada.**

**_NO, simplemente no es lo que ustedes piensan; es un terco, soberbio, te pone apodos, te molesta y es un baka….y que es eso de amigos con derechos** –no sabía a lo que se refería.

_**se ve que nos quieres dar lo peor de él, pero ya es muy tarde, ya nos dijiste como es en realidad kya –chan** –Matsumoto haría que confiese ._**ah amigos con derechos son aquellos que se pueden a**-fue interrumpida.

**_ya fue suficiente, simplemente es un buen amigo que conocí hace un año y si no llega ahora lo matare.-**ya se había acordado lo que significaba los famosos amigos con derechos puesto lo había visto en la televisión.

**_es verdad, hasta ahora no me has contado como lo conociste….espera** -pauso un minuto Matsumoto y llevo su mano al mentón ,en pose pensadora _**Rukia …ni si quiera me has dicho algo de tu pasado ..mmm….¿que ocultas kya chan? .**

_**bueno es que es una larga historia y pues… veras, aunque te la contase no me creerías… -**se calmo un poco la morena.

**_pero así todo yo qui**– fue interrumpida Matsumoto por la llamada de la recepcionista, la cual informaba la llegada de una accionista y así fue, entro por la gran puerta que se encontraba al frente de las tres muchachas. Era una mujer demasiado hermosa de tés morena y cabello morado, sus ojos eran amarillos entre dorados, tenían un aspecto felino, era todo lo que se podía llamar una mujer letra por letra, estaba hablando por teléfono pero al ver a rukia quedo paralizada.

**_le sucede algo señora, se encuentra bien…**-hablo la peli negra.

**_tu-tu eres**-no podía ni articular palabra, colgó el teléfono **_…Kuchiki Rukia-**dijo mirándola como si de un muerto se tratase."_Esto no puede estar pasando, como puede estar aquí, acaso recordara todo_ "pensaba mientras la miraba.

**_Rukia ella es la señora Shijoin**-susurro Matsumoto _**parece conocerte.**

_**como es que estas aquí…-**aun seguía en su asombro yuroichi.

**_pues…** -dijo nerviosa ,aquella mujer sabia su apellido, como era que lo sabia ;lo único que deseaba Rukia era que sus amigas no se hallan dado cuenta _**acabo de ser transferida ah esta sede hace 5 meses, pensé que usted sabia de mi contrato.**

**_eh….** –borro la inseguridad de su rostro "_así que no recuerdas nada, rukia "__** si me habían comentado** –hablo seria Yuroichi –**vengo a ver Shiba kaien, se encuentra**.-parecía no recordar nada, por lo cual tenía que actuar seriamente o tal vez sospecharan de algo. "_Tu sabias esto Kisuke…espero que no _"

_ **Ahora que lo dice, disculpe pero siendo su secretaria aparte de mi cargo de contadora en esta empresa, estoy muy preocupada, no lo eh visto en esta semana **-era verdad desde hace unos días no lo había visto, tan solo le dijeron que se había ausentado por unos días y eso no la dejaba satisfecha ._**pero si llego a contactarlo se lo diré **–sin darse cuenta, ella misma cogió el collar que colgaba de su cuello, cuando se ponía nerviosa solía hacerlo.

**_por supuesto.**-dio media vuelta para retirarse "_la hyogoku , la tiene en su poder ,será por eso que está aquí ,tendré que hablar con kisuke y cómo es que Kuukaku no me ah informado que laboraba aquí ,bueno de ella no espero nada, pues ni siquiera sabe cómo va la empresa y bueno Kaien es que acaso el no …." _ya estaba en la sala de recepción cuando alguien le hablo .

_**_**_**Yuroichi Shijoin**-se limito a decir seriamente un joven muy alto y blanco, con cabellera negra y larga.

**_Byakuya** –que hacia el aquí y en este momento -**kaien no se encuentra.-**si el la veía tal vez los recuerdos llegaran a su mente, junto con el pasado que por ahora habían tratado de alejar.

**_vengo por otros asuntos –**la miro a los ojos .por la actitud que demostró Yuroichi, algo le estaba ocultando tras la puerta.-**con su permiso.-**el lo descubriría.

Aun seguían en la puerta ambos accionistas cuando sintieron que alguien se asomaba por la recepción .era un muchacho de cabello naranja, cuando ambos lo vieron quedaron asombrados, cada uno por sus razones.

**_Rukiaa...-**hablo extendidamente el peli naranja que acababa de llegar a recoger a rukia .pues habían quedado así.

**_ichigo** –susurro la felina mientras respiro hondo de la impresión _"no solo rukia está aquí, sino que también tu ichigo, ¿como?" _pensaba.

**_¿rukia….?-**el kuchiki estaba confundido, de algún lugar ese nombre venia a su mente junto con una tristeza.

**_buenas estará Rukia** –se acerco el peli naranja a yuroichi y a Byakuya .al verlos se sintió extraño, la mujer lo miraba desconcertada y el hombre dudoso."_Porque siento que los eh visto antes "pensaba_.

De pronto de la oficina salió Rukia mirando con rabia a Ichigo, como se atrevía a venir a esa hora, la había hecho esperar una hora.

**_Ichigo**-dijo molesta pero pronto percato la presencia de Yuroichi y Byakuya .la mujer que acababa de conocer miraba a Ichigo con una gran impresión, muy parecido cuando la había visto a ella. El hombre no dejaba de mirarla ._**vámonos **–le dijo al muchacho, todo coraje se le fue en ese momento **._adiós señorita Shijoin y…..-**ese hombre quien era, no podía dejar de mirarlo, ¿Quién era?, el también la miraba.

**_Adiós señorita** –interrumpió yuroichi despidiéndose de rukia _**hasta luego señor Kurosaki.**

_**etto….hasta luego **-se despidió el Kurosaki rascándose la nuca ,como era que esa mujer sabia su apellido ,tal vez ella lo conoció antes ,no lo sabia y además lo mas importante era alejar a Rukia de la mirada de ese tipo._**vamos Rukia** –la cogió de la mano y se fue .

**_oe no me jales así** –ahora que le pasaba a este.

Ya solos en el salón Byakuya y Yoruochi seguían sin decir nada observando como los muchachos se iban peleando.

**_…mmmm…nunca cambiaran** –rió y miro tristemente Yuroichi _**y ni el destino los puede separar…**-dijo mirando a Byakuya _**tendrás que buscar a Kaien luego, tenemos que ir donde Kisuke a verificar unos contratos –"**_será, a verificar por que ellos están aquí "pensaba_.

**_ Yuroichi esos muchachos ¿Quiénes son?-**por la actitud que tomo al verlos ella debía saber algo, pues aquella muchacha atraía su curiosidad.

**_son simples trabajadores** -lo miro _**al igual que tu los acabo de conocer** -suspiro internamente "_me disculparas Byakuya -bo ,pero no te puedo decir la verdad ,tienes una nueva vida tu también junto a tu esposa "_ pensó la morena antes de hablar .

_**por que siento que me engañas** – dijo el kuchiki ,Yuroichi Shijoin nunca tenia facciones tristes .

**_byakuya bo** -coloco su brazo en el hombro del kuchiki reposando todo su peso encima ._**todos hemos recibido una segunda oportunidad…o…por lo menos eso queremos creer en la vida…tenemos que vivir los que nos queda de ella, eso te incluye a ti también –**le dijo la felina mujer fingiendo estar feliz "_tal vez las cosas cambien de ahora en adelante byakuya, vive todo lo que puedas con tu esposa, antes de que el pasado quizá los separe de nuevo_ ".

_**pero así todo, la vida tiene su limite y el de nosotros talvez sea cuando llegue la verdad **– aposto contestarle con una frase que no sabia si era verdad o solo una simple suposición suya sobre que algo le ocultaban sobre su pasado, y cuando llegue _**esa verdad es posible que traiga muchas penas y elecciones difíciles para todos.** -Terminando lo dicho se retiro de la sala de recepción dejando a la felina sola.

_**no crees que es mejor así…ambos son felices….tu también lo eres…-**ahora que estaba sola podía hablar todo lo que quisiera _**ahora si podemos vivir la vida…que alguna vez nos arrebataron, sin embargo falta muy poco para que perdamos la oportunidad de volver a vivir , cuando ellos recuerden tal vez todo esto acabe –**camino en la misma dirección de Byakuya _**Kisuke parece que este mundo no es otra dimensión ,quizás nos hallamos equivocado .-**salio de la sala de recepción dejando vació el lugar .

***oo0o*00*o0oo***

Ya estando fuera del edificio, Ichigo soltó a Rukia, a quien la tuvo cogida de la mano desde que bajaban todo el edificio ¿Por qué? , simplemente tuvo la necesidad de llevarse a Rukia de la mirada de aquel tipo.

**_oe ¿pero que te pasa**? –dijo la morena avergonzada, casi la arrastro frente a aquel hombre de arriba _**me has hecho quedar en ridículo** **frente ah** –como se llamaba _**aquel señor y la señorita shijoin, es mi jefa**.

_**no me inspiro confianza, no dejaba de mirarte** –le desvió la mirada.

_**así que fueron los celos, son una linda pareja** –hablo alegremente Matsumoto, quien no se de donde había aparecido junto con Inoue ._**a que si Orihime.**

**_si…**- contesto Orihime algo confundida, no podía dejar de mirar a Ichigo, ¿Quién era él ? , tenia la sensación de lo, tenia ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, como si no lo hubiera visto de hace años.

**_ ¿pero que hacen aquí ?–**la morena estaba sorprendida.

**_Kurosaki Ichigo mucho gusto** –se inclino levemente en forma de saludo _**vamos cariño** –dijo con suma ternura a rukia ,era una buena oportunidad para molestarla , aunque se sentía intimidado por esas mujeres.

**_ahhh, pero que estás diciendo Ichigo**–pero como se atrevía a llamarla cariño.

**_si sabes que te quiero y daría lo que fuera por ti Rukia, no lo niegues** –la pobre estaba cayendo redondita.

**_entonces son novios eh **–matsumoto le seguía la corriente, aunque sabia que no era cierto _**bésala.**

**_QUE**-gritaron al unísono; ahora ichigo hablo _¿**por qué no?** –dijo cambiando lo sorprendido que estaba hace un rato .

**_ichigo no te atre-**fue interrumpida por el mismo ichigo quien le estaba dando un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Sintió como lo demás desaparecían, aunque no haiga sido un beso por completo, era de Ichigo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, pero aun así ¿eran amigos no ?….en que momento había desarrollado sentimientos por ichigo, pues ese beso hubiera sido extraño si tan solo la hiciera sentir un cariño de amistad por ichigo .sin embargo este casi beso afianzo algo que había estado negando hace unos meses o que habría sentido desde un principio…

**_oh** –fue lo único que exclamo Ranguiku luego que se separaron; lo mejor seria irse de ahí antes de que Rukia explote **_no vemos** –cogió a inoue del brazo y salió corriendo dejando humo.

**_vamos**-dijo Ichigo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que tenia mirando hacia otro lado mientras que le extendía la mano.

**_vamos baka ..-**lo cogió de la mano y se fueron, era mejor dejarlo así .

Pasaron unas horas en las cuales habían estado viajando; rukia no sabían a donde irían ,tan solo sabia que ichigo se encargaría de todo para pasarla bien este día .

**_exactamente a donde iremos **

**_ya veras, no habrás los ojos.-**le dijo el peli naranja guiándola .

Cuando salieron del autobús que los había transportado, ichigo le pidió que serrase los ojos ,mientras el se encargaba en guiarla .

**_pero ya hemos caminado mucho.**

**_ya puedes abrirlos.**

Cuando los abrió no pudo ver claramente pues el sol le daba en el rostro, se cubrió un poco y noto que estaban en la playa. Aunque no era lo mas emocionante para muchos que hemos ido muchas veces; para ella si lo era ,no recordaba haber estado en la playa nunca .

Era hermosa, el agua tan clara que podías ver el fondo de esta ,el sol, favorecía el día ,no había gente ,eso era lo mejor ,la tendrían para ellos solos (claro que no para cosas pervertidas ,por ahora ).

Ichigo tampoco recordaba haber ido a la playa, por eso también se quedo viéndola por mucho tiempo, claro hasta que volteo a mirar a rukia .se veía tan hermosa, el viento agitaba su cabello junto con el vestido azul de tela que llevaba puesto ,dejaba al aire todos sus brazos ,este caía en estilo A hasta antes de sus rodillas .el sol alumbraba todo su rostro tan alegre en ese momento ,era imposible no verla .

**_muy bien, no lo voy a negar, buen lugar** –le dijo Rukia aceptando que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido ir ahí.

**_gane**-dijo el pelinaranja luego de dejar de verla.

**_solo hoy** –no aceptaría su derrota _**pero ahora q qu que …**. –tartamudeo al ver que ichigo se sacaba la camisa y los jeans _**queee …haces..**

**_como que hago, no voy a entrar al mar con todo y ropa o si** –dijo el pelinaranja acercándose a ella _**yo si vine preparado** .-el kurosaki había traído unas bermudas .

**_a claro ..-**como pudo pensar otra cosa _"hay rukia eres una pervertida…como crees que ichigo…."pensaba._

**_pervertida…que creías** –noto como Rukia se avergonzó.

**_calla,**-contesto _**ahora como entrare yo, oe no me dejes hablando sola** .

_**usa mi camiseta** –dijo mientras se iba en rumbo a la playa _**te quedara grande.**

**_no voltees –**no le quedaba otra, asi que coloco la camisa de ichigo .aunque no fue mucho problema pues ella traía puesta una calzoneta aparte ,así que no estaría casi desnuda .o pero ahora el problema era…

**_rukia entra de una jodida vez** –se suponían que habían venido a divertirse y la morena se encontraba sentada en la orilla.

**_nunca eh entrado al mar, como quieres que no le tenga miedo** –lo último lo susurro.

**-sht**-chasqueo la lengua y suspiro el pelinaranja mientras salía del agua _**si no entras por ti misma hare que entres a la fuerza** –ay ahí mismo la cargo en su hombro y le importo poco lo que se quejaba rukia. Se echo con ella junto al mar.

**_oye y si no supiera nadar ya estaría ahogada baka **

**_te hubiera enseñado…..**

Estuvieron divirtiéndose unas horas ;entre peleas y risas ahogándose por momentos o persiguiéndose .ya la noche había caído se encontraban tirados en la orilla ,mirando la luna .

**_con este día ya es un año que nos conocemos Ichigo**.-dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

**_ja, no sé cómo eh podido soportarte por un año**–también se volteo a mirarla burlón.

**_enserio piensas eso** –se acerco al rostro del pelinaranja pícaramente **_mira que hoy quería darte algo muy importante para mi.**- dijo acercándose seductoramente, sabia que ichigo se intimidaba .haría que se arrepienta por hacerse el valiente frente de Rangiku e Inoue .haber hasta donde llega ,pero ya la había casi besado ,por que pensar que ahora no lo iba a ser .aunque no seria para nada malo.

**_enserio, ¿que querías darme?**-al igual que la miro a los ojos seductoramente no dejaría vencerse , ella lo había intimidado muchas veces ,pero esta no .

**_quieres que te lo diga** –de donde coño había sacado valor ese cabeza de zanahoria, no importa ella ganaría _**tendrás que hacer algún merito.**

**_hare que me lo digas tu solita –**dijo con voz ronca aunque por dentro estaba nervioso ,por fuera se desmostaba seguro de lo que hacia y por que no vengarse de pasada las anteriores veces que ella lo había molestado con sus supuesta actitud seductora .

**_veamos** –dijo la morena, mirando fijamente los ojos miel del kurosaki .a que quería llegar, enserio pretendía que le iba a ganar .muchas veces ya se habían jugado de esta manera y siempre Rukia salía ganadora, porque esta vez no .

La cogió de la cintura con un brazo y se coloco sobre ella apoyando el peso en el otro brazo que estaba al lado del rostro de Rukia .se acerco levemente _**pareces muy segura, pero por dentro debes estar nerviosa.**

**_así que muy tentador te crees eh** –con toda la fuerza que tubo tiro al kurosaki a la arena y se sentó sobre el _ **demuéstralo kurosaki**.-susurro en el oído de él no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en retarlo de esa manera, el jamás se sobrepasaría con ella, pero tampoco le gustaba perder, aparte ella le estaba dando permiso.

Pero era un juego ¿o no?

**_como quieras –**dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose de nuevo en sima de ella **_Rukia…-** susurro en su oído, para luego mirarla a los ojos .la luna alumbraba toda la playa, junto con el rostro de Rukia que se encontraba aun mojado por haber salido hace poco del mar .sus ojos se veían tan hermosos Y algo traviesos , su piel era blanca como la luz de la luna .sus labios eran rosados y entreabiertos se veían aun mas tentadores así que simplemente la beso .

Se acerco a ella lentamente mirándola a los ojos, la respiración de la morena era agitada pero algo pasible .cuando toco torpe y levemente sus labios, se sintió de cierta manera completo, y mas cuando ella le correspondió .era un beso tierno, lento y pausado.

Rukia por su parte ,estaba algo confundida por las acciones del pelinaranja ,ella pensó que luego de retarse algún rato mas iba a desistir y no llegar a besarla ,pero así fue ;el sentir el tacto de ichigo por medio de un beso era mucho mejor que un abrazo o unas palabras ,ya que por su amistad no se habían aventurado aun mas ,sin embargo no demoro mucho en corresponder este beso ,hasta que quedaron sin aliento .

**_Ichigo ….-**se le escapo en un susurro a la morena .

cuando apenas se separaron ,ambos aun no abrían los ojos .ahí fue cuando imágenes de el y rukia vinieron a su mente ,sin embargo el no recordaba haber vivido esos momentos con rukia ,ni tampoco haberla visto cuando iban a preparatoria o en alguna especie de lucha pero así todo en esa especie de recuerdos estaba ella ,"_recuerdo – pasado –pasado –con –rukia_ " cráneo mentalmente el pelinaranja .es que la habría conocido antes .mientras pensaba un sentimiento que sentía haberlo tenido antes ,regreso al mirarla.

sin decir y pensar nada mas otra vez la beso profundamente ,como temiendo perderla, lo cual casi percibido por rukia hizo que abrazase el cuello del pelinaranja atrayéndolo mas a ella ,o bueno eso pensó el .este beso era mas profundo pero aun no perdía esa tierna sensación .el sentir el movimiento de sus lenguas con las del otro ,era mas que suficiente para olvidar toda la preocupación, el tener a rukia tan cerca de si era mejor que ser tan solo amigos "¡_ESPERA! Y si rukia no siente lo mismo que tu ,NO , primero ..¿Que sientes tu por ella? ¿ la quieres o la amas? ""si solo son amigos ¿o no?".Luego de estos pensamientos se dejo perderse en el tiempo._

Este segundo beso lo recibió cordial la morena, no sabia muy bien si ichigo sentía por ella algo tan profundo, como ella sentía, o mejor dicho siente ahora por él. este beso la hizo sentir muchas emociones por tener a ichigo así de cerca y también por algunas vagas imágenes de el y ella que le traía a la memoria. Abrazo su cuello y lo trajo hacia ella para así deleitarse con el beso el cual hizo que olvidase toda preocupación causada por sus recuerdos y se pierda en el momento .

Llego el tiempo en el que les falto oxigeno, por lo que tuvieron que separarse de nuevo .ambos se miraron mientras juntaron sus frentes, estaban algo agitados, no sabían que decir, luego de haberse besado, no sabrían si todo seguiría igual que antes o que simplemente seria parte de una anécdota en la cual quisieron saber ambos si podían ser algo más que amigos .

**_yo** –dijeron al unísono _**quiero .**.-otra vez hablaron juntos .aun se encontraban en la misma posición .rukia aun abrazaba su cuello y el reposaba unos de sus brazos al lado de rukia y con la otra mano cogía la cintura de ella.

**_bueno Rukia yo…-**hablo mientras desviaba la mirada .que le iba a decir, había besado a su "amiga ", que ya no es mucha la amistad que los une .

**_dejémoslo así ,Ichigo** –dijo como si no le importara ,para luego brindarle una rapidísima mirada de decepción que pudo notar el muchacho .esa mirada no era para el ,era para ella misma ,estaba decepcionada de ella por no poder decirle lo que estaba segura que ella sentía por el _."Pero si tan solo fue un impulso ,si ichigo no siente lo mismo por mi …..si le digo lo que siento y pierdo su amistad …aunque no lo creo …pero seria incomodo para el y para mi " _pensaba la morena .hasta que noto que Ichigo torno su mirada triste ,el la conocía muy bien y sabia como se sentía ella por dentro aunque por fuera demostrara otra cosa _**ahora ,si querías pagarme lo de la reparación de la casa ,uff que ya tiene muchos intereses ,me lo hubieras dicho, aunque esto no te bastara para pagar la deuda** –lo miro burlonamente .

**_pretendes continuar eh **–logro sacarle una sonrisa. Aunque lo anterior ya había sido solucionado (_evadido en otras palabras)_ aun no sabían quien había ganado.

**_sal de aquí –**lo empujo riéndose también para poder sentarse **_ pervertido ..**

_lo serás tu….ouch…-se quejo después de que la morena lo golpeo de un codazo en el estomago .luego se fue a poner sus jeans y su ..bueno solo sus jeans por que Rukia tenia su camisa .

**_bueno ichigo hemos cumplido nuestra promesa ,hemos empezado una nueva vida y hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien no creeeerssrs ..-**tirito un poco al final por el frio.

**_ven aquí enana …**-la abraso de lado ,mientras ella recostaba su cabeza al hombro del muchacho ,ahora un abrazo así, si los ponía algo tensos por lo ocurrido hace minutos ,pero ninguno de los dos había aclarado nada por lo que seguían siendo "amigos"._ **sí , hemos cumplido con la promesa .**

**_sabes ichigo …..-**su voz se quebró, como si quisiese llorar._ **no sabes lo afortunado que eres al conocerme –**realmente la morena no quería decir eso si no _"que afortunada soy de conocerte "_pero _"mi orgullo no me lo permite, ichigo_ "pensó.

**_tu eres la afortunada de conocerme a mi** –dijo mientras colocaba su mentón sobre la cabellera azabache de Rukia."_yo soy muy afortunado de conocerte "_

_**tonto hablo enserio, ya es un año y realmente me da nostalgia **–sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas _**dejamos el pasado a tras para iniciar una nueva vida, ni siquiera nos importo investigar mas de nuestro pasado.**

**_realmente estas muy afligida, pero tengo la solución para eso**-se levanto del lado de la morena y trajo un frízer **_toma, esto nos mantendrá entretenidos por un rato mas.**

_**quieres que bebamos** –lo miro incrédula _**pues, salud**-dijo levantando la lata de cerveza al cielo como haciendo un brindis _**pero solo una cosita mas**.

**_querr**-le contesto el muchacho ya bebiendo su cerveza.

_**cuando **–se iba recogiendo el cabello _**veníamos a la playa no te vi traer el frízer**

**_Lo traje antes de que viniéramos.**

**_Oh .**

Estuvieron tomando hasta que crearon un cumulo de latas a sus lado

**_I **_**ip**_** chi **_**ip**_** go ….como** –estaba mareada de pies a cabeza _**como vamos a **_**ip **_**regre**_**ip **_**sar **

**_pues …no lo se …..Bebamos –**dijo sonriente, tambaleándose aun sentado.

**_Siiiii bebamos …..y brindemos por el idiota que no sabe como regresaremos a casa .**

_**oye, podríamos pasar aquí la noche y mañana nos iremos por la mañana además tenemos día libre.**

**_¿Que pasemos aquí la noche ?–**le gustaba la idea pero no podían .

**_si **

**_muy bien ¡bebamos hasta el amanecer! –**qué más da, estaba con su "amigo"

_**oe rukia creo que ya fue suficiente**

**_Para ti-**dijo la morena.

**_que**-lo pico _**tu no soportas otra mas **

**_con quien crees que hablas, apuesto que tomo mas botellas que tu.**

_1 hora después ….._

**_por tu culpa moriré de cirrosis**-dijo el peli naranja tirado en la arena tratando de respirar ,pues habían bebido todas las latas de cerveza como agua y no se habían detenido a oxigenarse .

_**puf.**.-rio_ …**eres un perdedor** …..-dijo la morena caminando a su alrededor, bueno, no caminando, tambaleandoce a su alrededor.

**_ tu ni siquiera puedes caminar** –la cogió del tobillo haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

**_te amo** –hablo la morena mirándolo ya sentada a su lado.

**_yo también te amo**-le dijo el pelinaranja mirándola.

**_QUE, COMO QUE ME AMAS** –dijo retrocediendo a gatas y tapándose la boca.

**_deja de actuar, eres pésima para eso** – hablo mientras le negaba la mirada.

**_si quiera esto nos hubiera entretenido toda**_** ip **_**la noche baka** –le dijo recostándose en su brazo.

**_podríamos dormir no crees…**-pero hay quedo todo lo demás que iba decir, por que rukia ya se había quedado dormida.

_**ojala chappy te jale las patas esta noche** ..-susurro la morena antes de acurrucarse mas junto a el.

_**ahora si me jodiste el sueño rukia** –le dijo para abrazarla y quedarse dormido.

_**Continuara….**_

Espero no haberlas confundido, con todo lode yuroichi y byakuya …ya luego se irá encajando todo esto mientras avance la historia .

Ojala les haiga agradado…un review siiii …por fisssss..


	6. CAPITULO 6

Si alguien recuerda que esta historia existía…Pido disculpas, lo siento, no quise tardarme tanto… me siento de lo peor … aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo y al final mi pésima pero verdadera escusa por lo que me tarde tanto ,si alguien lee esto …Espero que les guste ,la inspiración me dio la espalda T-T…._continuara…_

_Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo ..que nos está dando vueltas con el manga ..Pero antes de todo…VIVA EL ICHIRUKI _

**Tan solo por ti **

**El pasado nuestro martirio, un beso nuestro deseo.**

A la mañana siguiente ambos muchachos se levantaron, no por si solos, si no por un vigilante que pasaba por ahí quien los reprendió por usar esos lugares para….cosas que ellos no habían hecho .la morena se cambió y el muchacho también y muy avergonzados y a pie regresaron a casa, en donde en el transcurso del camino solo hubo un poco de dolor de cabeza en ambos debido a la borrachera anterior y por los sermones que Rukia daba a Ichigo al no haber traído dinero para regresarse.

Llegaron a casa a las 10:00 am con los pies destrozados y agotados .lo primero bañarse .eso fue una batalla campal, ambos querían bañarse en ese rato, salieron todo tipo de insultos y hasta la idea de bañarse juntos lo cual fue rechazado por una patada voladora de Rukia, quien termino bañándose primero.

_4 horas en la vendita ducha, enana que tanto haces, el sol esta que me mata –así era, en esas horas un espantoso sol había salido a la luz, era abrazador.

_ahora salgo –se limitó a contestarle la morena que se encontraba refrescándose en la ducha.

Así al rato salió pero muy tarde, indescriptiblemente, el agua se había cortado .ambos se encontraban frente a la ducha, ella en toalla y el a medio vestirse con un cara de perro viendo como caía gotita por gotita el agua. El muchacho solo se limitó a mirar a Rukia quien evadía la mirada para que luego se echara a correr lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación.

_ ¡TENÍAS QUE DEMORARTE TANTO Y AHORA YO! –grito el peli naranja fuera del cuarto de la morena.

_si tan solo no me hubieras hecho caminar desde la playa hasta aquí, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, además me hiciste beber, me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba relajarme –le dijo conteniendo la puerta que quería ser tumbada por el kurosaki ._PERVERTIDO A CASO QUIERES VERME DESNUDA.

_etto...- se sonrojo Ichigo al oír esto por lo que se fue a la sala enojado de no poder salirse con las suyas, claro de reclamarle por la ducha .

Así paso la mañana, el sol era abrazador, no había agua, lo único que quedaba era la luz que…

_Ichigo hace demasiado calor-se quejó Rukia _ por que no conectas el aire acondicionado –concreto tirada en el suelo en unos short y un bivirí por el calor.

_había aire acondicionado –se levantó rápidamente para recriminarle como no le había dicho.

_lleva aquí sin ser instalado desde que compramos las cosas –hablo la morena levantándose del suelo junto con Ichigo en busca del sistema acondicionado.

Minutos más tarde…

_es ese cable –afirmo la morena mientras su rostro era cubierto por el manual de instalación.

_no –contesto secamente el muchacho.

_QUE SI ES –levanto la voz Rukia al escuchar la negativa del muchacho.

_que no –pero como se atrevía a decirle que ese era si ni siquiera estaba viendo el cable.

_conéctalo, te estoy diciendo que sí es, aquí lo dice- le recrimino ahora la morena acercándose a él mostrándole el manual.

_como tú quieras –dijo el peli naranja quien mirándola enojadísimo a los ojos conecto los cables según su gusto; razón que llevo a que ocurriera un corto circuito que no solo le quito la luz a la casa kurosaki, sino a toda la calle y ciudad.

_algo que decir –agregó el peli naranja molesto inclinándose ahora el para verla pues esta le desviaba la mirada por segunda vez.

Ahora con un sol abrazador, sin agua y luz, ambos se deshidrataban y maldecían al mundo por adiarlos tanto .Ichigo se encontraba en la sala echado en el suelo, era siquiera refrescante estar ahí, un lugar con calma pues no estaba en compañía de Rukia quien siempre andaba alborotando todo, como sus sentimientos al igual que anoche, nunca pensó que lo haría pero lo hizo .como pudo haberla besado, de donde carajos había sacado el valor, ¿habrá estado mal hacerlo? , no lo sabía más si quería que suceda de nuevo.

_ ¡QUE! –se levantó rápidamente del suelo por sus pensamientos _"ella solo es mi amiga, ella cambio mi mundo pero yo no sé si ella siente lo mismo_ ""_pero que siento yo ""yo…creo que la quiero " "no , aun mas ….la amo ""ella siempre ha sido parte de mi…." _Un pequeño sonrojo apareció al acordarse de la noche anterior .prefirió dejar las cosas así, antes de echarse al suelo como si hubiera sido una laguna visual, logro ver a Rukia con algo parecido a un kimono, estaba herida recostada en el suelo. Noto divisar que ella le mostraba algo, no lograba ver que le daba pero era importante, si lo recibía descubriría cosas importantes.

_que es esto –se dijo cuándo paso esta laguna. Esta imagen con las de anoche, en todas veía a Rukia pero no había vivido eso con ella .un sentimiento extraño lo invadió desde ese momento, sentía que el pasado regresaba, pero cual ellos no recordaban nada. ¿Qué eran todos estos pensamientos? su cabeza se llenaba más de preocupaciones ; cuando la beso logro sentir que la podía perder pero ¿Por qué ? y ahora todas esas imágenes que se le venían a la mente ¿Qué era todo esto ? . Estuvo pensando así unas horas hasta que vio que la morena salió de la casa sin decirle nada, al rato llego con algunas cosas y se dirigió a la cocina, no le tomo importancia por lo que se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto la morena se encontraba en la cocina, el día era horrible y todavía la pelea por la ducha con Ichigo la había dejado agotada más lo del el aire acondicionado, la debería estar odiando. Se encontraba cortando una fresas _"si quiera esto lo refrescara a ese tonto _ "pensó mientras suspiro.

_realmente no se las merece, me duelen los pies de tanto caminar _–"pero valió la pena ir a la playa ¿o no? _"pensó _ NO - se reprendió a sí misma _"solo somos amigos lo de ayer solo fue un juego….." _pensó tristemente mientras levantaba una fresa ante sus ojos _"un juego muy dulce "_pensó ahora mordiendo la fresa _"pero puede volverse acido cuando te enteres que el otro no siente lo mismo por ti " o "porque simplemente este juego hará que cambie todo _"_pero si lo amo podría perderlo como antes ...-susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho .al examinar lentamente sus palabras inconscientemente las imágenes que había visto la noche anterior volvieron a su mente .¿que eran? ,en todas aparecían Ichigo junto con un sentimiento de nostalgia .decidió dejar también esos pensamientos ahí y terminar lo que estaba preparando .el sol ya había bajado un poco pero el agua aun no regresaba .

_Ichigo...ICHIGO…-grito la morena tratando de levantarlo.

_uhm…que quieres….-pregunto aun somnoliento .su pregunta fue respondido por un recipiente de fresas con chocolate en su rostro.

_toma idiota… El sol ya ha bajado vamos a tomar aire al patio –le dijo la morena secamente mirando cualquier cosa menos a él.

_gracias…. –susurro para el mismo .cogió su tazón de fresas y la siguió. Se echaron junto al árbol de cerezo, el sol estaba ahora en su punto exacto, se podía disfrutar del clima y de las dulces fresas que ahora comían.

_Ichigo….-le dijo la muchacha viéndolo algo insegura _...cuanto más crees que viviremos juntos.

_hasta cuando tú quieras – le contesto comiendo una fresa ¿por qué le hacia esa pregunta? realmente a veces no se lo explicaba.

_cuanto más seguiremos viviendo sin historia-le dijo triste y es que en verdad no tenían pasado y aunque al principio no les importase que él haiga aparecido en su propia casa y ella en la calle era un tema que tarde o temprano tenían que conversar.

_Rukia estamos formando una historia – ¿por qué le hacia ese tipo de preguntas? Y ¿por qué se notaba triste su mirada? _desde que te conocí forme una vida…- y era cierto, desde que la conoció ella le puso un motivo para vivir, esa promesa que siempre estaría presente.

_yo creo que tú sabes muy bien que el pasado algún día vendrá, no sé porque pero ayer lo sentí aproximarse –miro al cielo, él pudo entender a lo que se refería, era un hecho inexplicable que ambos recuerden en el mismo momento pero sería bueno hablar de este tema.

_creo que nuestra vida hasta ahora ha sido inexplicables; primero despertamos sin saber quiénes éramos y sobre todo nos encontramos, sin conocernos aceptamos vivir juntos- fue lo que dijo el peli naranja, así como eso fue inexplicable, igualmente esas imágenes o recuerdos también lo eran.

_pero pudimos habernos conocido antes y algún presentimiento llevo a que aceptáramos vivir juntos –aunque estaba siendo insistente en este tema, quería saber si el también habría visto lo que ella y si sentía ese temor.

_Rukia ¿sucede algo? –más que preguntarle, quería afirmárselo, si sucedía algo, pero tal vez no era lo mismo que sospechaba y era otro tema en particular.

_siento que podría perderte –contesto rápidamente, desde anoche lo había sentido y era mejor decirlo ahora.

Eso lo dejo pensativo por un rato ,él también lo había sentido cuando la beso ,era como si eso ya hubiera ocurrido ,como si en el pasado descubrió que la amo pero la perdió ,era verdad que ese sentimiento de pérdida ya lo había tenido, ya lo había experimentado, él lo sabía pero ¿Cuándo? .

_siento que si me enamoro de ti podría acabar todo lo que hemos creado, toda esta pequeña historia y dime que tu no –dijo toda la verdad, eso era lo que temía y sentía que pudiera suceder, pero solo era un presentimiento no era algo seguro .ya no podía, ayer había descubierto que realmente lo amaba y ese sentimiento se intensifico como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo por muchos años.

Ambos se quedaron callados luego de esto, él un poco avergonzado pero satisfecho a la vez porque quizá podría surgir algo entre los dos, pero si eso pasara ¿la perdería ?eso no se afirmaba pero un presentimiento los advertía .las fresas se acabaron y ninguno dijo palabra alguna, buscaron respuesta mirando el cielo y no la encontraron por lo que el tiempo paso y el sueño los invadió.

Pasaron así unas horas ,el clima seguía igual ,había una fuerte brisa que hizo revolotear las flores de cerezo sobre los muchachos ,esto levanto a la morena quien lo primero que hizo fue ver a Ichigo ,no pudo evitar una sonrisa al notar lo calmado que estaba y por los cerezos que reposaban en su rostro ,lo que la llamo a acercarse a él ,no sabía porque lo hacía ,pero quería besarlo ,desde hace un rato ; pero si se levantaba que le iba a _decir "mierda Rukia ….bésalo ….NO …"_ pensó .dejando se llevar ,cerró los ojos y se acercó a él ,sus respiraciones ya se juntaban ,podía ver con claridad cada facción del kurosaki tan calmado y sin ningún ceño ,sonrió levemente "_enamorarme de él ….enamorarme de mi amigo …Enamorarme de Ichigo kurosaki …La persona que le dio sentido a este mundo sin respuestas …como no podría enamorarme de él …pero esto es algo que tú nunca sabrás … Creo que ni en el pasado pudimos estar juntos, porque ahora este no nos volvería a separar ?…"_ pensó mientras lentamente se alejó de él pero fue detenida, tan perdida estuvo en sus pensamientos que no noto que él se había levantado.

La cogió de la muñeca para que no se alejara, y ahora que haría, como sabía el que al levantarse se iba a encontrar tan cerca a Rukia y las ganas de besarla no salieran a la luz. Quiso decirle algo pero aparte de estar nervioso un cerezo reposaba en su boca.

Ambos estaban tan nerviosos, a ella la habían encontrado infraganti y a él, bueno pues mirándola.

_no te muevas –algo seguro le dijo Rukia. Se volvió a acercar a él pero esta vez besaría su frente por encima de la flor de cerezo que se encontraba allí .bueno no sabía si era una buena idea pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió "_está bien …aunque este preocupación por perderte continúe _" esbozo una sonrisa "_prefiero tenerla …Antes de no compartir lo que siento contigo " "como puedo estar diciendo estas cosas por este tonto "_ .ya no le importaba aquel sentimiento que había estado perturbándola desde ayer y decidió seguir el otro cerezo se encontraba en el pómulo derecho del muchacho luego de este arrastro suavemente sus labios para llegar al mentón de Ichigo , en el recorrido roso parte de los labios del kurosaki que la hizo respirar profundo. Llego al mentón y de este solo le faltaba un cerezo, el que estaba en los labios.

Aún seguía nervioso ,sintió que la respiración de Rukia llego a sus labios para luego quitarle con unas de sus manos la flor _"en que quedo lo de amigos "_ pensó ,a la mierda eso, él también quería esto ¿ o no? ,cuantas horas que se lo había estado negando .sintió los labios de Rukia rosando los suyos y como la primera vez las mismas imágenes regresaron a su mente mucho más rápido pero a diferencia de la otra vez entre ellas pudo divisar por breves minutos a Rukia llorando mirándolo fijamente .cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza tratando de borras esos recuerdos inexplicables y disfrutar el momento ,mas fue interrumpido por ¿Por qué ?.

_está lloviendo –susurro débilmente ante los labios del kurosaki .por que le volvió a suceder lo mismo de ayer es que siempre sería igual, no lo sabía. ¿Esos supuestos recuerdos que se le venían a la mente los compartía con Ichigo?, él estaba en cada uno, era como si siempre la protegiera de algo pero en la última parte de los recuerdos sentía que lo perdía así que lo abrazaba fuertemente y luego estos terminaban. Se sentó rápidamente y la lluvia la hizo salir de los recuerdos pero también torno su mirada triste.

Ichigo pudo notar algo confundida y triste a Rukia, él también se sentía así, esos recuerdos aun sin saber su significado, le dolían mucho y el ver a Rukia llorando en ellos le molestaba, verla con esa mirada triste ahora no le gustaba más.

_sucede algo –le dijo para seccionarse de porque tenía esa expresión.

_etto….yo no…-lentamente dijo Rukia pensando de que había notado que estaba triste pero no quería que pensase que estaba así porque no pudo terminar el beso simplemente que, _ ¿EH?- sus pensamientos fueron cortados, de pronto sintió como era acorralada por unos brazos que la levantaban _OE ICHIGO BAJAME –grito la morena mientras era sostenida como un paquete en el hombro del kurosaki y daban vueltas por todo el patio.

_no, este día ha sido una completa mierda desde la mañana y ya es hora de que disfrutemos el día-dijo deteniéndose, aunque era un juego de niños, no sabía si esto la pondría mejor pero era lo único que se le ocurrió.

_que, pero que quieres hacer baka –dijo sorprendida mientras se inclinaba un poco para ver el rostro de Ichigo.

_lo mismo que ayer pero sin ninguna bendita interrupción – la deslizo rápidamente de su hombro para que quedara frente a él.

_eh? – cuando se refería ayer era que….

_Rukia –la miro directamente a los ojos _quiero besarte -muy bien, lo había dicho de una vez ,eso era lo que quería y si ella aceptaba le estaba diciendo que ella también lo quería y todos estos problemas del temor de ambos a perderse se acabaría pues al final solo era una suposición .

La lluvia caía y la casa kurosaki era la más silenciosa del mundo ,se podía tan solo escuchar el sonido de las gotas cayendo en el suelo y se podía divisar a una menuda muchacha empapada en shock _"pero que …..Como decirle que no "_de pronto se puso a pensar mientras veía una gota de lluvia caer del rostro del muchacho _"se ve muy bien " "hasta ahora no sé de donde carajos saca valor Ichigo "._cada vez se acercaba más y ella se ponía más nerviosa ,que no noto cuando él le quito su collar ,claro después de unos minutos toda nerviosismo , paz y tensión a la vez que había en la casa desapareció .

_DAMELO, ya te eh dicho que no juegues con él, además está lloviendo nos resfriaremos –grito tratando de alcanzar el collar ,sí que ese idiota la había hecho pasar por un momento de nerviosismo grande y pensar que casi acepta siendo una broma ,que le hubiera gustado que sea cierta .al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos meneo la cabeza para borrárselos, si ,aunque hace poco casi lo besa ella ,ahora era diferente .

_sácalo–la pico y lo introdujo dentro del bolsillo del short, siquiera jugando así ella olvidaría la razón por la que la vio triste, mas hubiera preferido besarla hace pocos momentos.

_crees que no me atreveré –una venita, ya una venotasa se le formo en la sien _no huyas…- se le escapo una sonrisa antes de salir a correr en su búsqueda por el collar escondido en el bolsillo .hubieron muchas caídas por el barro formado por la lluvia golpes y risas, parecían unos niños.

_oye enana no me muerdas _dijo entre risas mientras trataba de zafarse de la mordida que le propinaba Rukia en su cuello.

_dame mi collar –se sujetó a su espalda.

_no –la cogió de la mano y la jalo hacia delante de él y la abrazo de espaldas para que no pudiera moverse _hasta que me digas si quieres ser mi enamorada -le pregunto repentinamente.

Todo movimiento paro, ambos estaban quietos una sonrisa acompañaba el rostro de Ichigo y en Rukia otra vez nerviosa por darle una respuesta .luego de unos minutos sin autorización de ella sus labios afirmaron la pregunta del muchacho por lo cual este no pudo evitar una sonrisa más amplia de la que tenía. _pues…sigue queriendo enana –rio casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras se sujetaba del árbol de cerezo, ya eran dos veces que ponía en apuros a su compañera por preguntas que en el fondo querían ser ciertas pero por miedo a la decisión no salían a la luz, aunque siendo una broma descubrió algo importante .

Aun luego de esto el juego continuo igual que la lluvia, seguían embarrándose por las caídas en el barro que luego la lluvia borraba, el sol iluminaba sus risas hasta que en un forcejeo alumbro solo unas pequeñas lágrimas provenientes de Rukia al caer de cara en el suelo y rasparse parte de la frente.

_lloras por un raspón, eres una cobarde –le dijo apenas tocando la parte afectada.

_no lloro, solo es la lluvia-dijo tratando de retener unas lagrimitas que querían escaparse _hasta que hora estaremos aquí afuera, nos vamos a resfriar, estas todo –no pudo terminar por los fuertes sonidos que venían desde la puerta principal _ahora regreso –dijo ella parándose pero fue detenida por el muchacho quien le afirmo que el iría .al estar frente a la puerta los golpes aun no cesaban "_acaso no podía esperar "._Ni bien abrió la puerta la cerro de golpe sin pensarlo dos veces ,que quería ese tipo ahí .

_ese era Ichigo –afirmo el que se encontraba tras la puerta ,no le importó dos veces y volvió a tocarla puerta más fuerte ,tenía que verla después de tanto tiempo ,bueno no mucho si trabajaba junto a ella en este mundo ,pero en el otro no la pudo ver más.

_ella no está, si quieres decirle algo búscala en el trabajo –abrió y cerró la puerta el pelinaranja para luego irse al alcance de Rukia .pero que quería kaien ahora, es que aparte de tenerlo presente por las conversaciones de Rukia tendría que verlo en persona.

_ ¿quién era?- pregunto Rukia mientras le daba el alcance en la puerta del patio .

_pues…- estaba nervioso que le podía decir _era… –se rasco la nuca.

__KUCHIKI –_se escuchó un grito por toda la residencia kurosaki .no podía esperar más tenía que volverla a ver y no se iría de ahí hasta conseguirlo .

_kaien….-pero como, si él había estado desaparecido tantos días .sin pensarlo y dejando al kurosaki en el patio fue a verlo pero...

_espera….-dijo cabizbajo y débilmente Ichigo _tómalo -le extendió la mano con el collar _siempre está contigo en las buenas y en las malas no? –porque le decía eso, su maldito instinto siempre actuando por sí solo.

_tendré que tomarte a ti entonces Ichigo –le dio una fugas sonrisa y se fue _"ya no lo necesito...Si te tengo a mi lado "_sin embargo otro pensamiento la puso triste_ "aunque tan solo sea como amigo " _nada se había aclarado sobre sus sentimientos, no sabía si él también los compartía por lo que esperaría el día a que salieran a la luz.

"_aunque me gustaría mas estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas….con más que un título de amigos "pensó_ el kurosaki mientras en las ramas del cerezo colgaba aquel collar que al igual que ellos no tenía una historia en esta vida.

Llego a la puerta y apresuradamente la abrió, ese kaien tendría que darle muchas explicaciones por sus faltas al trabajo.

Vio lentamente como se abría la puerta y se encontraba con los últimos ojos que pudo ver aquella vez, aquellos ojos índigos a los cuales les encomendó su alma .sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a ese menudo cuerpo empapado de lluvia y de cierta manera se sintió reconfortado por volverla a ver pero también triste por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, todo lo que tendría que pasar de nuevo, toda las penas volverían de ahora en adelante. La miro fijamente, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, decirle o no decirle la verdad, podría muy bien callarse y dejar que viva sin saber nada o decirle la verdad y que todo ocurra más rápido de lo pensado.

No sabía que decirle, esa actitud de él la dejo perpleja ,podía ver en sus ojos dolor ,angustia por algo .que le había pasado, su mirada siempre era viva pero ahora estaba apagada eso la hizo sentir triste , la sensación de que ella tenía que influir mucho la invadió _kaien –susurro para que le dijera algo .

Aun la seguía mirando por lo que pudo notar algo diferente en ella, sus ojos ,ahora en ellos un brillo era acompañante ,una luz que antes perdió y que no logro ver en ella el ultimo día ¿cómo romper este mundo que le ha ofrecido esta luz ,la esperanza de la vida ?¿por qué decirle lo que sufrió antes ? eran las preguntas que lo aturdían. La hoyo susurrar su nombre melancólicamente lo cual le dolió, lo hizo recordar aquella noche en que perdió tantas cosas pero perdió parte de su vida, ella. Sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los de ella aun así sea incorrecto pero era algo que quiso hacer antes más nunca lo intento al negarse ese sentimiento al pensar que solo era un cariño entre jefe y subordinado de lo cual estaba equivocado y días a tras se había dado cuenta como el día que murió en sus brazos.

No pensó en corresponder el beso más lo hizo, se sentía tan triste podía sentir por parte de kaien ansias de buscar un consuelo ¿debido a que? No hallaba respuesta , pero ella también lo necesitaba, necesitaba de cierta manera un consuelo, no de esta manera pero no pudo evitarlo , el pensar en ocultar sus sentimientos era difícil pero tendría que hacerlo ¿Por qué ?otra vez no tenía respuesta más solo un presentimiento que afianzaba su decisión .sintió como kaien la abrazo más antes de que culminara el beso por la falta de aire.

No soltó el agarre con ella, quería tenerla en sus brazos más tiempo siquiera el poco que le quedaba de ahora en adelante _"discúlpame por volver a encomendar en tus manos mi alma…Kuchiki "_dijo cerca de su oído.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Rukia muchas veces ,sin ninguna explicación empezó a llorar ,las lágrimas caían y nada podía detenerlas ,no podía hablar ni pensar ,solo se quedó viendo como caía la lluvia a través de la puerta y como poco a poco su vista se nublaba ,cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba en un bosque en donde también la lluvia caía ,era tan oscuro y triste ,empezó a recorrerlo y entre estos disipo dos sombras ,se acercó más y al estar frente a ellos las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar .sus ojos ni ella misma lo querían creer ,que hacia ella ahí con alguien en brazos llena de sangre en tan oscuro bosque ,sus ojos quisieron ver más, a quien sostenían sus brazos, más en un parpadear ahora estaba en el lugar donde se había visto ,las gotas de lluvia se mesclaban de nuevo con sus lágrimas de desesperación al enterarse de que el que tenía en brazos era kaien ,esto no era posible ,¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo sucedió? .vio como él se acercó a su rostro y logro a decir otra vez lo mismo _"Discúlpame por encomendar mi alma en tus manos Kuchiki_ "lo que sintió fue indescriptible al notar que su cuerpo se desvanecía sin vida en sus brazos, lo había perdido, agacho la mirada y noto que sus manos empuñaban una blanca espada por la cual recorrían hilos de sangre que provenían del cuerpo de kaien al ser atravesado por esta.

Su vista se tornó turbia otra vez, no quería dejarlo ahí más fue imposible porque regreso a la realidad, ¿realidad? ¿Esta es la realidad? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es todo esto? Las lágrimas fueron borradas y a la vez recorridas por pequeños besos de kaien _discúlpame…-por ultimo dijo caso sollozante para luego soltar el abrazo e ir en busca de aquel que no había podido evitar esto.

por qué se disculpaba, es que acaso lo que había visto, él también lo sabía, es que caso era cierto al igual que todo lo que vio con Ichigo, todos esos eran recuerdos del pasado ¿Por qué regresaban ahora y no desde el principio? Pensó mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y miraba caer la lluvia que siempre los acompañaban en estos momentos.

**/**/**

De la misma manera que Rukia, muy lejos de la residencia kurosaki unos ojos grises miraban la lluvia caer ,ojos que pertenecían a una mujer de tez pálida ,cabello negro más abajo de los hombros y menudo cuerpo .una casi triste sonrisa acompañaba su rostro mientras observaba aquel extenso jardín de la mansión Kuchiki ._"la encontrare " _pensaba mientras cerraba un libro y lo juntaba a su pecho "_la encontrare ahora que puedo y en el tiempo que me queda " _junto con este pensamiento una lagrima recorrió su rostro ,la cual seco en vano por que más empezaron a caer sin consentimiento por un buen momento hasta que unos brazos la rodearon ,brazos que ahora recordaba siempre la acompañaron hasta su ultimo día …los brazos de su querido esposo que en esta vida también había logrado conocer y disfrutar su amor como nunca lo pudo hacer antes .

_por que lloras -le pregunto colocado su mentón en la cabeza de la menuda mujer, no le gustaba verla así, si era tan alegre.

_por la lluvia –le contesto con un engaño de cierta manera verdadero.

_pero si no es una lluvia triste, el sol la esta iluminando, le ha quitado lo melancólico no crees –hablo mientras miraba el paisaje.

_es verdad….-_"espero que así sea este mundo también… hasta ahora todo ha ido en calma al igual que esta lluvia que aún no muestra su peor parte gracias al sol que la está segando con su luz…pero en cualquier momento esa luz nos dejara de cegar y se apagara para dejar libre los recuerdos que se transformaran en hechos que como una fuerte lluvia nos dolerán…" _

**/**/**

Entre tanto kaien se dirigía al árbol de cerezo, donde se encontraba aquella persona con la que tanto tenía que charlar. cuando recordó la verdad fue al primero que pudo sentir ,aquella presencia de dos poderes sumamente diferentes si hicieron notar fuertemente ,el lugar donde vivía y de cierta manera su semejanza física con el , claro y su apellido no lo hicieron dudar ni un minuto de que era el hijo de su "tío" Ishinn ,algo de alegría y nostalgia sintió al recordar tiempos pasados en donde su tío deseaba y decía a todo el sereitei que quería tener un hijo , más nadie sabía que lo tendría con la persona menos pensada ,la hermana de su mejor "amigo " que en particular era Quincy , Masaki I. no recordaba el apellido pero sí que era la mujer más amable que podía haber conocido aun siendo guerrera , pues ni su esposa era tan amable .era un secreto que solo lo sabían sus amigos mas cercanos y parte de su familia ,era algo prohibido que así todo ambos decidieron afrontar aun sabiendo las peleas que habían entre sus razas y parece que de cierta forma vencieron ,el resultado ,delante de él ,su primo , quien lo miraba con una cara de rabia que le correspondía tenerla él. Volviendo a la realidad y por el segundo motivo que había ido , fue a encararlo y reclamarle por que Rukia estaba en ese lugar no se esperaba que el destino uniera a su subordinada con su primo, pero parece que así había ocurrido ,que había pasado para que "reviviera " en este lugar y lo peor como un humano normal y como era que los demás también lo habían hecho ,acaso habrían muerto y esta era una segunda oportunidad .Rukia no recordaba nada del pasado pero quizá Ichigo sabría algo .

_ ¿por qué dejaste que ella este aquí?-pregunto, más que saber algo sobre ellos, lo más importante ahora era Rukia, porque en definitiva este mundo no era real.

_de que me estás hablando –dijo confundido el kurosaki.

_me refiero a Rukia, porque ella está en este mundo sabes que este no será por siempre, sabes que todo se volverá a repetir en este – el ya había muerto y volvería a morir en este también ,eso era seguro aun sin tener una explicación lógica podía sentirlo ,ella lo volvería a ver morir ,el pasado regresaría pero no en recuerdos si no en hechos _acaso quieres verla sufrir otra vez –era de seguro que ellos se conocieron antes de llegar aquí _..."Así que el debió haber estado con ella el día en que ocurrió todo esto y llegaron aquí "._

_no sé a qué mundo te refieres, no sé porque hablas de ella como si la conocieras de mucho tiempo atrás si solo eres su jefe, pero no permitiría verla sufrir ni ahora ni nunca-dijo y miro decisivamente al Shiba, eso era algo que no permitiría pero parecía que el la conocía y parte de su pasado también_ Pero a que te refieres, porque ella sufriría de nuevo.

No le contesto, ahora la respuesta estaba en duda, si le decía lo que vivieron en su pasado recordarían todo mas era de preverse que ellos regresaran mas ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Cómo llegamos ? .Si callaba todos podrían vivir como simples personas pero al igual que el en algunos años recordaría todo y lo que vivió antes se volvería a repetir .Rukia ahora era una humana y no había pasado todo lo de antes, no había dolor en sus ojos como en los de cada persona que había y ahora conoce, esta parecía ser una nueva oportunidad, si en decirles o no dependía de que pierdan esta vida lo mejor sería callar.

_CONTÉSTAME –ya enojándose se acercó más Ichigo a kaien, que no quería decir.

_ambos saben que aparecieron sin un pasado aquí y de cierta manera se conocieron como lo hicieron antes-hablo mientras se daba media vuelta para abandonar la casa de los kurosaki _al igual que eso, muchas cosas se volverán a repetir, así que no busques respuestas a lo que tú no puedas contestar-por ultimo dijo para salir del patio.

Aun se encontraba perdida y confundida por lo que había visto no tenía la fuerza para hacer algo en ese momento por lo que dejo ir a kaien, solo hasta que escucho que Ichigo pedía explicación de algo _"el también habrá visto algo …habrá recordado algo sin saber que es " _pensó ,definitivamente todo lo que habían visto hasta ahora tenían que ser recuerdos pero si kaien murió en sus brazos que hacía en este mundo _"y si Ichigo y yo morimos antes , esto tendría que ser el cielo …una segunda oportunidad " _debía haber alguien que sepa su respuesta _"discúlpame "_recordó lo dicho por kaien _"discúlpame… por volverte hacer vivir todo esto de nuevo " __de nuevo- repitió lentamente _"acaso ya vivimos esto "_ _entonces kaien tendría que …morir –hablo en voz alta sus pensamientos. Otra vez se sentía confundida _"si todo esto se está repitiendo…"_ se levantó y camino lentamente hacia el patio _"ya conocí a Ichigo… entonces antes también me enamore de él como ahora…que sucesos más falta para que esto acabe" _su rostro fue iluminado por el sol por lo que apenas pudo vislumbrar que kaien se acercaba a ella.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se topó con la morena ,ella lo miraba fijamente con los ojos hinchados pero luego desvió su mirada a Ichigo ,pudo notar como sus facciones entristecieron y con ello una pequeña y diferente presencia apareció .había una conexión entre Rukia y ,volteo lentamente a donde estaba la otra presencia _"y la hyogoku_ " . recordaba muy bien a esa pequeña perla que Urahara había creado y por el cual también fue motivo de su expulsión ,se suponía que él la había sellado, eso supo hasta antes de morir .mientras pensaba aun caminaba hacia la salida ,se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la muchacha _"cuando la sello en ti Rukia " _pensó mientras la miro a los ojos_siento haber venido así …-se disculpó para luego marcharse más recibió un repentino golpe por parte de la morena en las costillas que lo removió todo y le causo un poco de gracia el pensar que antes nunca lo hubiera hecho .

_sucede algo kaien –dijo Rukia, más que preguntarle lo afirmaba quería saber de una vez que era todo eso.

_no busques respuestas a las preguntas que tú no puedas contestar-dijo el kurosaki cuando ya estaba al lado de Rukia lo mejor era dejar que todo sucediera como el tiempo lo quisiese .le sujeto la muñeca para que no fuese tras de kaien quien había aprovechado el momento para irse.

Sintió como le sujeto la muñeca, porque la detenía tenía que saber si lo que suponía era cierto , más Ichigo no la soltaba, por más que le pedía que la soltase él no lo hacía ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, aun empujándolo con toda su fuerza no la dejaba ir, parecía una niña a la que la separaban de sus padres, solo que a ella la separaban de las respuesta que tanto quería saber.

_basta Rukia… -dijo apagadamente, él también quería respuestas y quería contestárselas a ella, no quería verla tan confundida _no sé qué hacemos aquí y no sé qué puede ser este mundo pero estamos juntos –la abrazo y coloco su rostro en la cabellera de la morena.

**/**/**

Pudo oír mientras estaba en la sala como Rukia quería ir tras él ,se arrepentía tanto de haber venido a verla hoy y dejarle las sospechas sobre el pasado ,de cómo apareció aquí, porque era de hecho que ellos no habían nacido en este lugar habían aparecido al igual que el sin explicación alguna. Levanto la mirada para ver la salida de la casa y se llevó con una gran sorpresa.

_que hacen aquí-pregunto desconcertado al ver a su Kukaku y a Yuroichi en la puerta _ustedes sabían todo esto…porque no me dijeron nada, PORQUE –no pudo terminar porque sus brazos fueron detenidos por un rápido movimiento de la Shijoin que los sujeto por la espalda mientras Kukaku le propinaba un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo inconsciente .

_crees que haya sido bueno que lo desmayemos así –hablo débilmente la Shiba mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano.

_si no hubiera sido de esta manera nos hubiera pedido una explicación aquí mismo y ellos se hubieran enterado _le contesto la Shijoin ayudándola a llevar el cuerpo de kaien

_Yuroichi, que es este mundo –cabizbaja pregunto...cuanto tiempo pensando que era una nueva oportunidad pero todo eso se había desvanecido.

_es lo que quisiera saber, pero con Kisuke aún no encontramos nada...por ahora solo nos queda disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda hasta que estos muchachos descubran el pasado.-miro atrás para ver a quien se refería.

_así que dependemos de estos tontos, como llegaran a recordar–miro fijamente a quien cargaba _espero que no sea con mi hermano… pude soportarlo la primera vez pero dos veces no podría –sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar cuando recibió la noticia.

_te has vuelto muy frágil, tu corazón es humano Kukaku –rio fuertemente "_tú y Byakuya tienen que disfrutarlo bastante antes de que se acabe y ellos se vayan de sus vidas de nuevo"_ pensó Yuroichi mientras entraban al coche _Tesai llévanos con el idiota de Kisuke – si algo era cierto de sus conclusiones era que quizá el pasado se repetiría en torno a la portadora de la hyogoku "_aunque Rukia sea muy fuerte volver a perder a los que ama no es algo fácil de olvidar "_

**/**/**

La lluvia había acabado cuando la noche cayo ,una pequeña vela y la luz de la luna alumbraban a los muchachos que se encontraban recostados en la pared que daba al patio ,todo estaba oscuro y el agua aun no regresaba ,estaban distanciados pero ambos miraban la luna .

La morena había notado que el muchacho traía un libro en las manos, por momentos se sentía observada y cuando lo miraba, el solo se fijaba en el libro, todo era silencio y paz luego de lo sucedido en la tarde , solo se cambiaron y salieron a esperar a que se detuviera la lluvia afuera en el pequeño piso que sobresalía de la casa y daba al patio y ahí se habían quedado hasta ahora ,los ojos se le cerraban del sueño hasta que sintió un leve empujón en los pies .Ichigo le había mandado el libro ,lo miro para seccionarse pero el solo miraba a otro lado ,lo abrió y no encontró nada ,continuo buscando pero nada ,estaba a punto de tirarle el libro y reventarle la cabeza pero un lápiz callo desde adentro ,busco nuevamente y se encontró con retratos de ella ,era hermoso, Ichigo la había dibujado de diferentes direcciones en cada página, en todas tenía una sonrisa ,como era que él había podido hacer eso ,no pudo evitar un tierna sonrisa al ver los dibujos .aún seguía contemplándolos cuando noto una nota .

_Desearía ver estas sonrisas todos los días _

No le tomo mucho tiempo pensar lo que haría, tomo el lápiz y se puso a dibujar.

Vio que daba una leve sonrisa y eso lo contento después de toda la tarde que la vio triste, decidió dibujarla de la manera que quería que ella este, ahora que estaba triste la haría sonreír y así con los siguientes dibujos. Parecía esforzarse con cada trazo que hacía, solo esperaba que no dibujara un horrible chappy. pasaron unos minutos y ella le devolvió el libro de la misma manera que él se lo dio .no sabría que habría puesto la morena en él. Bien su pesadilla se hizo realidad, dos horrendos chappys ocupaban la hoja, por lo que suponía era él, uno de ellos tenía el ceño fruncido y el otro estaba relajado no pudo evitar reírse burlonamente lo más discretamente por los dibujos , pero la morena logro verlo y se enojó .al final de la hoja estaba escrito .

_Eres un tigre con complejo a fresas…a veces tienes la fuerza de un tigre _

_Por momento dulce como una fresa y otros ácidos…pero siempre es para proteger a quien quieres y quien amas…_

Había estado mal reírse del dibujo pero continuaron ambos escribiéndose con cada dibujo y mensaje Rukia hacia una expresión diferente , hasta que la vela le faltaba poco para acabarse ,era muchas las emociones que tenía la morena al ver cada dibujo y cada mensaje pero había dejado de seguir dibujando pues esa sonrisa burlona que vio en el muchacho la hizo enojar .ahora que se daba cuenta cada expresión que tenía sus dibujos luego las tenía ella .cuando el ultimo dibujo llego a sus manos ya no estaba ella ilustrada ,si no eran dos manos que querían encontrarse ,volteo la página en busca de una nota ,mas encontró una carta .

_Desearía ver esas sonrisas todos los días, ver cada vez que te enojes y te desquites conmigo. eres el motivo de mi vida ,eres lo que quiero proteger con toda mi alma ,eres a la persona que nunca quiero ver llorar frente a mis ojos y muchos más si estas lagrimas son por mí ,no quiero verte triste ,no quiero verte angustiada ,quiero que con un abrazo mío todo ello desaparezca ,quisiera que con un beso olvidases las penas ,quisiera que todas tus dudas desaparezcan ,quisiera contestar tus preguntas o evadirlas con un beso ,quisiera que cada sonrisa sea por mi como cada suspiro y cada respiro, que tus seductoras miradas me pertenezcan cada noche ,quisiera que solo tus labios pronunciaran mi nombre ,quisiera tantas cosas contigo Rukia, tantas tan importantes aun mínimas que sean, que no me alcanzaría una vida para conseguirlas . Aunque la confusión nos invada ahora ,que el tiempo conteste nuestras preguntas mientras trato de conseguir que tu desees lo mismo conmigo ,mientras trato de robarte una sonrisa ,un suspiro ,un beso y una mirada cada día sin tener que escucharte decir amigo a quien te ama y no sabe cómo ha escrito esto ._

Solo cerró el libro lentamente, una pequeña lagrima callo por su rostro mientras la vela daba su última chispa para luego apagarse lentamente. Miro al muchacho que se encontraba durmiendo, otra vez una tierna sonrisa salió a la luz en la oscuridad pero también lagrimas que no había querido derramar delante del kurosaki mientras leía pues así lo decía el, no la quería ver llorar, después de todas la veces que había llorado por él._" dejar que el tiempo conteste nuestras preguntas, ¿Cómo? si ya me contestaste una de ellas "._

**/**/**

Abrió los ojos, ya era de día, sintió un pequeño peso más a su lado, Rukia estaba recostada en su hombro, se le veía tan frágil de esa manera, quiso abrazarla pero el libro se encontraba entre su brazos, lo coloco a un lado y cargo a estilo nupcial a Rukia entre sus brazos, antes de llevarla a su habitación cogió el libro también.

La hecho sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas, vio que respiraba con dificultad, toco su frente y descubrió sus sospechas, la morena se había resfriado, tendría que quedarse a cuidarla todo el día, solo sonrió. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y se dispuso ver el libro, otra gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al leer lo que estaba escrito.

…_Deseas lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo…_

_**Continuara…**_

Si llegaron aquí espero no haberlos aburrido ni confundido, bueno ante todo lo que tengo que decir ,quiero agradecer a los admirables lectores que le dan un tiempo a esta historia :

**jessy moon 15:**gracias por leer ,tratare de que Ichigo y Rukia formen una pareja de una vez ,no sé si kaien será un holow pero ya se verá ,tratare de actualizar pronto …gracias por leer ojalá te haiga gustado este capítulo.

**Otonashi Saya:**que bueno que te haiga parecido mejor ,es por tus ayudas ,gracias ...Estoy feliz que les haiga parecido que voy mejorando …espero sigas esta historia …muchas gracias por leer .

**Yoruichi00:** gracias por leer la historia ,de cierta manera son unos pervertidos XD…kaien ya lo hice aparecer en este capítulo espero te haiga agradado ..,:D

**Guest: **tratare de actualizar pronto ,sobre lo de su borrachera ,tal vez se emborrachen de nuevo y sucedan más cosas ,espero continúes leyendo esta historia …muchas gracias por leer .

**Anibal: **me alegra que te parezcan buenos … eso me hace muy feliz XD...que tan seguido público ,pues quería hacerlo por semana pero me demoro tratare de ser puntual ,discúlpame por no actualizar seguido …T-T… tratare de hacerlo por semana .

**nami-chan: **gracias por seguir esta historia ,esta vez me demore mucho en actualizar pero tratare de no tardarme …igualmente cuando me envicio con un fic que ya está avanzado ,también dejo de hacer todo para leerlo hasta el final ..espero me disculpes por tardarme tanto .

Bien solo puedo decirles que trate de ser puntual pero mi computadora murió por un mes, muchas imágenes se perdieron me deprimí mucho, no tenia en donde escribir ,por lo que lo hice en una agenda ,escribía en la escuela ,en mi casa pero no era lo mismo ,creo que de cierta manera me llevo mejor con el teclado ( _realmente crees que escribes bien como para pensar en que solo con tu teclado tienes inspiración ) _tú no te metas - luego de eso ,mi USB se llenó de virus y todas mis apreciadas canciones se fueron al otro mundo T-T…luego de eso el colegio lleno todo mi tiempo y pues como que me deprimí ,por suerte una chica que conocí por la red social me animo mucho y me puse a transcribir lo que había escrito pero ahora que me doy cuenta lo eh modificado bastante …SOLO QUIERO SU PERDÓN SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LEE ESTO ,ME SIENTO DE LO PEOR..snif….TRATARE DE SER MÁS PUNTUAL T-T …

Bueno sobre este capítulo espero no haberlos confundido con lo de kaien y sus recuerdos ,es que trate de agregarle parte de lo que está sucediendo en el manga y las diversas teorías que hay …por cierto el manga sí que ha dado una vuelta trascendental…ya veremos que nos pone kubo a la siguiente …

Si les gusto este capítulo me regalan un review por fis, sé que no me lo merezco pero se siente tan bien recibir uno :3

Bueno les deseo todo lo mejor ..Nos vemos o mejor nos leemos pues (podrías acabar de una vez ) okis takeshi ….entonces sayonara ,hay me causa gracia que parece que se refiere aun sandalia pero en verdad es (YA CALLATE ) ok takeshi …NOS VEMOS XD….-siendo arrastrada por t6akeshi ..pero ella con una gran sonrisa .

Cuídense mucho ...ya viene navidad XD…ah y si tienen un consejito o alguna idea díganmela por favor que la necesito ..T-T …


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpen la tardanza primeramente, afronto una crisis y la inspiración me abandono...

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo que según la prensa rosa se NOS CASO! … espero y no saben cuánto espero que su esposa sea ICHIRUKISTA … XD

**Tan solo por ti**

**Capitulo VII**

"Un beso, mas de mil palabras "

Abrió los ojos y ya era de día, sintió un pequeño peso más a su lado era Rukia que estaba recostada en su hombro, se le veía tan frágil de esa manera, quiso abrazarla pero el libro que se encontraba entre su brazos se lo impidió, lo coloco a un lado y cargo a estilo nupcial a Rukia entre sus brazos, antes de llevarla a su habitación cogió el libro también.

La hecho sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas, vio que respiraba con dificultad así que toco su frente y descubrió sus sospechas, la morena se había resfriado, tendría que quedarse a cuidarla todo el día, solo sonrió. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y se dispuso ver el libro, otra gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al leer lo que estaba escrito.

…_Deseas lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo_

El leer esas palabras por la mañana era reconfortante, saber que la obstinada de su compañera pensaba lo mismo que él y que lo aceptaba sin nada de problemas era suficiente para el .Se recostó a su lado suavemente para no despertarla, al parecer hoy tendría que faltar al trabajo para quedarse a cuidarla y si eso requería algunos días sin paga pues lo primero es la salud de la persona que amas ¿o no?

Unos leves movimientos lo despertaron, al parecer se había quedado dormido junto a la morena que con algo de fuerza se sentó y lo miro sorprendida por encontrarlo a su lado.

Un minuto después…

_tengo que ir a trabajar – grito débilmente la morena mientras trataba de escabullirse por algún lado de Ichigo, no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar pero aun así iría a trabajar una simple gripe no la detendría.

_pero ni puedes mantenerte en pie, como piensas ir a trabajar Rukia – la resondro aun sabiendo que no le haría caso, la quería detener pero a decir verdad la sostenía para que no se cayera.

_de todas maneras iré , ya es tarde …si me quedo no voy a llegar – insistió .aunque su cuerpo se tambaleaba ,tenia que ir a trabajar y hablar con kaien sobre lo de ayer.

Como detenerla era lo que se preguntaba el Kurosaki, podía atarla a la cama si se lo proponía pero ya se imaginaba el problema que haría después la morena, sabia que hablando no solucionaría nada pues ella no se rendiría fácilmente._ Ichigo suéltame de una…- no pudo terminar por la rapidez que la volteo el ojimiel y la atrajo contra sí para darle un beso.

No sabía si era buena idea o si ya podía robarle esos besos que tanto deseaba pero aprovecharía el momento para detenerla. Lentamente la hizo retroceder y la recostó sobre la cama aun sin dejar de besarla hasta que claro falto el aire y se detuvieron pasiblemente.

La veía algo agitada y sonrojada que se tubo que contener para no darle otro beso pues ella tenia que descansar sin embargo la morena pensaba de otra manera, ese beso había despertado en ella muchas sensaciones que ahora con la fiebre no sabia ni podía controlar, así que ahora fue ella la que lo atrajo hacia sus labios, lo beso débil y tiernamente mientras acorralaba el cuello de el en sus brazos .Desde la noche anterior había estado esperando otro beso pero el muy … se había quedado dormido . Según transcurría el tiempo aquel beso se hacia mas apasionado ambos se encontraban de la misma manera con sus incontroladas emociones que los llevaban a querer algo mas. El ósculo seguía siendo tierno pero diferente a todos los que se habían podido dar.

las manos del kurosaki ya se estaban internando dentro de la pijama de Rukia encontrándose las caderas de la morena que con cierto temor acariciaba al no saber como reaccionaria la muchacha pero al no recibir ninguna queja por parte de ella empezaron a recorrer su espalda y su abdomen mientras que sus labios habían dejado los de ella y se habían posicionado en el cuello de la morena llevando a que esta enredara sus dedos en la cabellera naranja del kurosaki quien trataba de contenerse pero le resultaba difícil ,el querer recorrer su cuerpo nunca se había manifestado en su mente tan repentinamente , quería detenerse pero el placer, aquella satisfacción de tenerla tan cerca carcomía su decisión y lo llevaba a aventurar mas , claro que así hubiera sido de no ser por la fiebre que dejo dormida a la Rukia y alborotado al pelinaranja quien agradeció de cierta manera a los dioses para luego acostarla bien en la cama y realizar otras labores en la casa .

En ese transcurso de tiempo ,estuvo pensando en lo que le había escrito la morena, si ambos deseaban lo mismo ya era momento de poner las cosas en claro y decidir de qué manera seguirían juntos ,ya era hora de dejar su amistad a un lado y responder a esos sentimientos que preguntaban cuando saldrían a la luz . Solo había un detalle _"quizás Rukia no quiera saber nada de esto…"_ rio mientras pensaba. A veces las palabras no son la mejor manera de expresarse, solo implican más esfuerzo al querer decir lo que nos apetece o querer expresar lo que sentimos, cosa que sucedía entre ellos, las palabras no servían para decirse si estaban preocupados o que quizá necesitaban de su apoyo, una simple mirada valía por un "te necesito" , un abrazo por un "te quiero" , una sonrisa por un "te haré feliz" , una tomada de mano por un "aquí estoy yo" ,una pelea "esta es nuestra amistad" pero ahora una pelea era un te amo al igual que un beso . En rukia al igual que en el las palabras no servirían para poner en rumbo su relación, esa seria su manera de actuar, cosa que ambos ya lo sabían.

La tarde ya había caído y los rojizos rayos del sol que se reflejaban en los ojos ámbar del kurosaki iluminaban la decisión de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya estaba seguro que desde que la conoció aquel lazo que se formo entre ellos fue de amor que desde ahora en adelante demostraría a la morena hasta que llegara aquel momento en el que tuvieran que separarse.

La fiebre había disminuido, su respiración era pasiva junto con su rostro .la casa era embargada por un silencio en el cual solo se podían oír las pisadas desesperadas de Ichigo a través de la habitación de la muchacha. Desde la mañana que la hizo dormir, al recordar el momento no pudo evitar un sonrojo, rukia no se había levantado, ella ni el habían almorzado y tampoco había que. La inseguridad se hacía presente en el muchacho al no saber si llevarla al hospital o no puesto que a Rukia no le gustaba ir y hasta había hecho prometerle que no la llevaría jamás ,promesa que estaba dispuesto a romper si no se levantaba en unas horas mas .

Se había dispuestos a quedarse en la habitación hasta que Rukia abriera los ojos pero unos gritos lo hicieron salir de esta.

_RUKIA-SAN…-se escuchó un grito femenino fuera de la casa.

Rápidamente ichigo bajo a la primera planta, esa voz se le hacia conocida no pensó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con…

_etto…kurosaki como estas, pues veras vine a ver por que Rukia-san no había asistido al trabajar, Rangiku-san quiso venir pero tubo que salir aunque quería cancelar su reunión le pedí que por favor no lo hiciera así que vine sola… espero no sea una molestia –hablo rápidamente y nerviosa en la entrada de la casa una voluptuosa chica .

_claro – dijo el Kurosaki mientras asimilaba la rápida información y recordaba que ella la compañera de trabajo de Rukia , Inoue recordaba que se apellidaba _bueno pues Rukia … - si que esa muchacha hablaba rápido ahora no sabia si explicarle que Rukia estaba enferma o simplemente mostrarle la situación _pasa …-le dijo tomando la segunda opción .

Ya en la habitación la voluptuosa joven veía con asombro que su amiga y compañera de trabajo se encontraba con un resfriado no muy grave pero peligroso.

_eh…por que se enfermo si ella siempre para bien…- pregunto mientras tocaba la frente de la morena.

_pues veras…- algo nervioso dijo rascándose la nuca y mirándola , no sabia si contarle la verdad y decirle que la hizo dormir mojada en la playa al aire libre ,que la hizo jugar bajo la lluvia ayer y que por la noche la había hecho dormir en el patio ;o simplemente decirle una mentira . No podía , así que tomo la primera opción.

Escucho atentamente mientras lo miraba con un "y yo te creo "algo no muy convincente para luego sonreírle tiernamente sabiendo que todo eso de seguro su amiga lo habría disfrutado y aunque ella se encontraba feliz un sentimiento extraño se le formaba sin razón, celos, no, no podían ser celos estaba convencida que el kurosaki le llamaba la atención y que se ponía nerviosa a su lado pero no podía evitar parar esa sensación.

Dejaron a Rukia después de que le bajara la fiebre de nuevo, habían decidido preparar algo para comer, aunque Inoue se negó al principio termino aceptando claro que luego se alejo de la cocina al ver en la mirada del muchacho temor por lo que hacia, así que se quito el mandil y se lo dio derrotadamente al pelinaranja que solo esbozo una sonrisa. Trato de ayudar en lo que pudo, cortando las verduras o poniendo la estufa para la sopa que le preparaban a Rukia, pasaron el tiempo hablando de las extrañas recetas culinarias de Orihime las cuales ponían nervioso a Ichigo. Terminaron agotados pues ella tenia combinaciones raras para cocinar y el trataba de cocinar cuando Rukia no lo hacia.

_muy bien, misión completada, con éxito –trato de bromear Orihime al ver los dos platos servidos en la mesa .Ichigo había subido a ver a Rukia pero bajo al instante al ver que no despertaba por lo cual decidió esperar a que se levantase para que cenara.

_ ya le bajo un poco mas la fiebre, esa enana si que me esta haciendo padecer –dijo sentándose junto a Inoue en la mesa para almorzar. _ya va a anochecer y no despierta.

_ Es verdad también le traje algo – empezó a buscar la muchacha en su bolso desesperadamente _ aquí esta, es la invitación para la fiesta que se realizara por la llegada de los accionistas luego de un año en su viaje de trabajo, han invitado a todos los trabajadores, Rukia –san también tiene que ir y desde luego tu también.-le dijo cordialmente mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

_pues como va la situación, no creo que pueda ir si es que aun no se recupera pronto –le contesto mirando la tarjeta.

_ de eso no te preocupes ya se pondrá bien – dijo mientras agradecía por la comida _solo que Kaien –san se entristecerá si no va – susurro con las extrañas muecas que sabía hacer.

_no ira –recalco rápidamente cruzado de brazos algo enfadado al oír ese nombre .

_si que estas celoso –sonrió _pero si kaien es su amigo bueno eso es lo que yo eh podido notar –le dijo no sabiendo que los celos aumentaban en el kurosaki como la intriga.

Aun no anochecía, así que destellos naranjas entraban por la ventana alumbrando la casa de los kurosaki mientras dos muchachos hablaban sobre aquel tipo que ah Ichigo no le gustaba ver ni en pintura. Inoue le contaba sobre las veces que los había visto charlar en las horas de descanso o las bromas que le hacia el sub director a su secretaria, realmente animaban el día en la empresa, muchas compadecían a Rukia, otras la envidiaban por la relación que tenia con el Shiba y otras los veían con suma ternura cual era el caso de Inoue. La tarde se pasó así de conversación en conversación, grandes sonrisas que ponían nerviosa a Inoue y bromas hechas por parte del Kurosaki .

Sin embargo en todo ese tiempo la morena quien se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, se despertó al oír risas en la planta baja. débilmente se levanto de la cama , repentinamente la fiebre volvió a subir mareándola por lo que tubo que apoyarse en las paredes del pasadizo hasta llegar a la escalera ,desde ahí se podía oír mas fuerte las risas que daban ambos muchachos , mas no de lo que charlaban .sigilosamente bajo hasta la mitad de las escaleras y los vio sentados en el comedor , se sorprendió al reconocer que con la que hablaba era una mujer y no cualquiera _"pero que hace Inoue aquí " _pensó mientras miraba a Ichigo quien tenia una amplia sonrisa al hablar con Orihime ,se veían tan entretenidos mientras conversaban .No quiso aceptarlo pero sintió celos al verlos juntos ,sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que no pudo dejar pasar , así se debería sentirse Ichigo cuando le hablo de kaien , pensó mientras lentamente subía a su habitación , cada vez se sentía peor no segura si por la fiebre o por los celos que tenia , le daba cólera sentirse de esa manera pero no podía hacer nada con sus sentimientos .

Al llegar a la habitación decidió dejar las luces apagadas, se interno en la cama y noto un bulto entre las sabanas, el libro, se avergonzó al recordar lo que había escrito la noche anterior. Lo abrió llena de rabia y leyó nuevamente lo que el kurosaki le había escrito, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ocupara su rostro por las palabras de ese idiota.

_así que anoche deseaste estar conmigo y hoy deseaste reírte con Inoue,

¿No es así Ichigo? -si exageraba en su actitud no le importaba en lo mas mínimo iba arrancar esas página y las echaría al fuego pero noto que al reverso de la hoja había otro dibujo en el que estaba ella durmiendo, de seguro lo habría echo hoy mientras descansaba.

_Discúlpame por haberte hecho dormir fuera de la cama en la playa y anoche _

_Y también por tratar de robarte un beso esta tarde._

Cuando regresara de su animada charla lo golpearía eso de seguro, primero por hablar con su amiga con esa sonrisa y luego por ese beso que le quiso robar y claro después ver si continuaba con lo de la mañana _"pero que estoy pensando, continuar con lo de la mañana si no… Si no hubiera sido por la fiebre que hubiera pasado "_…se sonrojo al pensar que por poco y sin ser exagerada se hubiera entregado a él , nadie los podría detener . Se hecho violentamente a la cama, toda fiebre se le había pasado al recordar el suceso anterior, quiso dormirse por todos los medio hasta que lo consiguió cuando recién la noche cayo.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja Inoue estaba por retirarse, ambos se encontraban en la entrada.

_ te acompañare hasta tu casa – le dijo cordialmente Ichigo mientras tomaba su chaqueta _ ya es muy tarde Y te puede suceder algo en el camino –la acompañaría pues por lo que había notado ella parecía ser algo despistada en lo que se refería a entender lo que querían las personas con ella y lo había comprobado esta tarde ya que no se dio cuenta las muchas veces que coqueteo con ella ,era hombre y no podía evitarlo , pues al parecer lo pasaba normalmente no dándose cuenta de sus intenciones , su inocencia le atraía inexplicablemente y de seguro esta le traería problemas .

_no es necesario kurosaki-kun yo puedo llegar … tienes que quedarte a cuidar a Rukia –san –trato de insistirle para que se quedara pues si estar con el toda la tarde la ponía nerviosa por su cercanía y contenta a la vez ,el que la acompañara haría que se ilusionara mas y aparte le traería algunos problemas .

_la enana resistirá, anda vamos - contesto con una sonrisa que puso a la pobre de Orihime de cabeza hasta que llego a su casa .en el transcurso no puedo dejar de sonreír, el saber que se preocupo de ella, era amable y sobre todo le sonreía de esa manera la tenia contenta y producía una esperanza, que en algún tiempo hubiera querido aprovechar.

Solo llego, se despidió, entro a su departamento, corrió al teléfono y comenzó a gritar por el a su amiga Tatsuki todo lo que había pasado ese día hasta agotarse y dejar una tierna sonrisa en su amiga y en ella misma.

_ sabes Orihime, no soy de dar esperanzas a nadie y menos a mi amiga por su bien pero te estuvo coqueteando según lo que me dices – contesto segura Tatsuki a través del teléfono mientras tomaba una soda.

_no –le contesto divertida Orihime _kurosaki-san no pudo haberme estado coqueteando sin que yo me de cuenta – y esperaba que no sea cierto pues cierta persona que aun sin cambiar de expresión sabia que estaba molesta ,la miraba y no dejaba de hacerlo desde que llego .

_razón por al que te trajo a casa Orihime , eres despistada y se dio cuenta de eso al ver que no te dabas cuenta de que te estaba coqueteando ,según tu decías que te sonreía mucho , te miraba de una manera intimidante y un poco mas te daba de comer –le grito Tatsuki mientras se tiraba a la cama y le pasaba la soda a otra persona que oía la conversación _ peor que una perra –rió a carcajadas ,si que le encantaba hablar de esa manera con Orihime pues ella era algo inocentona .

_ehhh – no pudo evitar avergonzarse por lo que dijo._ como vas a decir eso Tatsuki-chan.

_ok, te coqueteaba como una chica a que si Ranguiku-san – volteo divertida a quien ahora se había apoderado del teléfono.

_Ranguiku-san estas ahí, acaso no me dijiste que tenias que salir a una reunión importante – entre enfadada enfrento a la voluptuosa compañera que solo sonreía ante los reclamos.

_Orihime-chan es que solo quería ayudarte… veras escucha y no interrumpas – respiro fuertemente para explicarle su plan.

Cuando llegaron al trabajo y notaron que Rukia no había asistido lo que era de por si extraño, lo primero en sospechar es que habría tomado un resfriado por lo cual Ichigo estaría en casa cuidándola. Orihime desde que Ichigo había ido a llevarse a Rukia aquella vez en el que cumplían un año, se encontraba en las nubes cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ranguiku que se dio con la noticia de que su amiga sentía algo por el . Al ser amiga de Rukia y Orihime quería ayudarlas a ambas y pues que mejor idea que la que se le ocurrió este día. Primeramente haría que Orihime pelee por lo que quería ,si ella lo quería tenia que luchar con Rukia por el amor de Ichigo y esto haría que la morena se ponga celosa y que tome medidas para estar con Ichigo y darse cuenta si su relación daba para mas ,claro que para esto ella ignoraba lo que había sucedido un día anterior y que ambos muchachos ya sabían que estaban enamorados pero sospechando estos sentimientos haría que Orihime no se rindiera y si sabia que como resultado era muy posible que su voluptuosa amiga saliera lastimada pero aun así había la esperanza ,si Ichigo le estaba coqueteando hoy era por que de cierta manera le llamaba la atención su inocentona amiga o solo quería comprobar algo .

_entonces Orihime, se que esto es muy doloroso pues es como hacerlas pelear a ambas , a Rukia-chan y a ti pero dime que no estas de acuerdo –termino la explicación Ranguiku algo apenada y Tatsuki atenta a la decisión de su amiga pelinaranja .

_si –fue la lacónica respuesta rápida que dio Orihime alertando a sus amigas por la línea _ desde que llegue a mi apartamento lo estuve pensando –dijo decidida mientras acercaba a su ventana en la cual una hermosa luna ocupaba el cielo azul oscuro _"por ahí va mi plan "_pensó ahora mientras unas manos en sus hombros le brindaban el apoyo.

***00o:o00***

Ichigo ya había llegado a su casa luego de pasar por unas cosas al supermercado .Lo primero que hizo fue ver a Rukia quien para su sorpresa ya se había levantado pero seguía en la cama mirando la luna sin sospechar que a unos kilómetros otra muchacha había tomado la decisión de luchar con ella por aquel que se encontraba mirándola desde hace un rato en completo silencio.

_no piensas decir nada – dijo algo enfadada Rukia con el libro en las manos.

_pues, Orihime vino a visitarte y me dio esto para ti –contesto sorprendido por el tono de voz de Rukia, al parecer estaba enojada ._dijo que tenias que ir – le entrego el sobre _ pero al parecer como vas no podrás…

_iré –lo interrumpió abruptamente mientras veía la invitación."_Así que orihime"_ pensó _"desde cuando la llamas por su nombre "_.Eso la puso algo triste y otra vez se llamo estúpida por sentirse celosa de su amiga y sobre todo tenia tantas ganas de propinarle un buen golpe al kurosaki.

_ aun no te recuperas enana, no creo que puedas – no logro terminar por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que repentinamente llego.

_ICHIGO … -grito la morena mientras lo veía desvanecerse y trataba de llegar para evitar la caída ._ te encuentras bien ,que te paso – dijo mas serena al ver que no había perdido la conciencia .en ese momento se le olvido todo ,los celos ,la cólera y la tristeza pues la preocupación la embargo por completo .

_ No lo se –contesto mientras trataba de pararse y sentarse la cama. _era alguien –otra vez el dolor apareció impidiendo que terminara, esta vez era mas fuerte logrando que se echara en la cama y empezara a retorcerse de dolor.

Rukia no sabia que hacer ,la desesperación al ver a Ichigo sufriendo de esa manera hizo que las lagrimas salieran sin control y el miedo que le pasara algo creció .solo lo abrazo fuertemente esperando a que se detuviese mientras que con palabras pedía que se tranquilizara .

En ese transe Ichigo se desconecto del mundo, todo estaba oscuro, no podía sentir a Rukia a su lado. Quiso levantarse pero no tenia fuerzas suficiente ,no veía nada ,donde estaba Rukia ,que le había ocurrido, en ese momento tantas preguntas lo invadieron que no noto que unos fuertes pero lentos pasos se acercaba a el hasta que lo sintió a su lado .empezó a palpar el suelo para tener soporte al levantarse , cuando lo logro volteo lentamente para ver quien era aquel que se encontraba a su lado .se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al verse a si mismo ,rápidamente aquella oscuridad se desvaneció dejando ver el extraño panorama en el que se encontraba pero sobre todo la sonrisa diabólica que le brindaba aquel ser que se parecía tanto a el .

_tu… -apenas pudo articular pues ese tipo lo había travesado con una espada _"en que momento "pensó_ mientras veía temeroso acercase el rostro de quien empuñaba el arma.

_Ichigo mira como tiemblas, pensaste que te librarías de mi, Rey – dijo en el oído del muchacho con satisfacción al atravesarlo completamente logrando que la sangre recorra toda la espada al igual que en el abdomen y labios del kurosaki _te advertí que en cualquier momento tomaría el control y eso de que pensaras que te librarías de mi por que estabas en otra época, es algo estúpido – afirmo divertido mientras lamia la sangre que había quedado al extraerle la espada del cuerpo .

_ me vale una mierda de lo que estés hablando –dijo agitado apoyándose en una rodilla por el dolor que le producía la herida._ ¿donde esta Rukia? QUE LE HAS …-no puedo continuar por el intenso dolor que se produjo al querer gritar abriendo la herida y haciendo correr un rió de sangre hasta los pies de aquel ser que lo contemplaba con esa sonrisa escalofriante en los labios .

_te refieres a la Reina – infirió mientras se acercaba a el jugando con la espada _acaso no escuchas a nuestra Reina –le levanto la cara acercándola a la suya riéndose fuertemente del dolor que le causaba a su Rey.

No pudo mas que sorprenderse al empezar a escuchar repentinamente a Rukia _"todo pasara Ichigo "_dedujo entre sus llanto ._DONDE ESTA - pregunto desesperado sin importarle que la sangre saliera mas fuerte por su grito pero frente a el la sombra de un hombre apareció y entre ella volvió a encontrarse con aquella sonrisa diabólica que le brindaba aquel ser, luego todo se volvió oscuro como al comienzo y despertó en los brazos de Rukia quien aun continua llorando.

_Rukia –susurro mientras dejaba de estrujar las sabanas ._Rukia - volvió a susurrar muy débilmente que casi no se pudo escuchar. Lo tenia abrazado fuertemente que no pudo separase de ella por lo que solo levanto la mirada para verla, era verdad, estaba llorando tenuemente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Otra vez se sintió una mierda de hacerla llorar, aunque esta vez no lo hizo concientemente lo había provocado el.

Al rato ella noto que Ichigo había dejado de moverse, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada ámbar sobre ella , no puedo evitar decir su nombre junto con una lagrima al sentirse aliviada de que ya se había acabado , por lo visto el ya no estaba sufriendo aunque no dudaba que se estuviera recriminando por verla llorar.

_Ichigo que…- trato de saber que le había ocurrido pero el cerro los labios como cuando le dices a un niño que haga silencio, recogió las sabanas y se cubrió junto con ella para dormir. _ aprovechándote de la situación –con una pequeña sonrisa y en voz baja le dijo al ojimiel.

_yo diría aprovechando todo el tiempo que nos queda –recalco con una sonrisa al igual que ella para luego abrazarla y darle un tierno beso que fue correspondido por ella.

No reclamaría nada, no diría nada, no le importaba nada que estar a su lado esta noche. Temió lo peor hace instantes, nunca lo había visto así y el miedo se presento como nunca antes al pensar en perderlo, fue un sentimiento que recordaba haberlo sentido antes pero ya no importaba, lo tenía su lado ,ya seria mañana cuando tendrían que aclarar cuentas pendientes sobre Orihime ,aquel beso que trato de robarle ,la invitación y sobre todo lo de esta noche .

La tenia en sus brazos y eso lo tranquilizaba como nunca antes, el solo pensar hace momentos que le había ocurrido algo lo desespero totalmente, lo que había ocurrido en su mente, suponía, había quedado pequeño a ese sentimiento de miedo que tubo al oírla llorar pero ahora estaba a su lado, podía sentir su respiración, su calidez y su ternura al dormir.

_ Mi reina –susurro inconsciente de lo que decía para quedar sumamente dormido.

***00o:o00***

En una gigante mansión solo la luz de una habitación dejaba ver que en su interior aun había personas despiertas a esas altas horas de la noche.

_un té Yuroichi-san – dijo tras su abanico uno de los accionistas que se encontraban en la misión de los Shiba.

_Kisuke – dijo con una mirada diabólica al nombrado _será mejor que hables tu por que se me hace difícil hacerlo a mi.

_ya yuroichi-san –le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego respirar profundamente, cerrar su abanico y ponerse serio.

_pues verán como saben… _ al grano Urahara. – interrumpió con un fuerte golpe en la mesa uno de los shiba. _ sabes que kaien tiene todo ese royo bajo control, ¿no es así ?– volteo para preguntarle a su hermano el cual se encontraba alejado del grupo quien solo asintió.

_segunda oportunidad, fue como llamamos a este mundo – suspiro para luego mirar a kaien _ hace un año atrás aun lo pensábamos, según los sucesos que han ido ocurriendo estos últimos meses.

_te refieres a Ichigo y Rukia verdad –interrumpió el shiba al serio accionista.

_si, cuando despertamos en este mundo hace cinco años atrás, nuestras memorias habían sido ocultadas en alguna parte de nuestras almas ,tu y Kukaku al igual que Yuroichi y yo lograron encontrarse y por alguna extraña razón ,todas aquellas personas que conocimos antes lograron juntarse de maneras distintas a las verdaderas pero lo hicimos . Diversos hechos que nos habían ocurrido antes sucedieron en este mundo por motivos diferentes a los verdaderos – paro un momento ante las miradas con suma seriedad que le daban sus compañeros causándole algo de nerviosismo.

_ La mas notoria es la boda entre Byakuya y Hisana en este mundo, hecho en el que cada uno estuvo presente en el pasado como lo estuvo en la actualidad, la familia Kuchiki al igual que siempre sigue siendo importante aquí en el mundo humano como lo fue en la sociedad de almas, nosotros tenemos poder ahora, por supuesto que no es físico pero como humano lo tenemos al tener una de las mayores empresas en el mundo, aunque esto es lo menos importante.

_kisuke, no es momento para lucir a la empresa -interrumpió la felina mujer ._ a lo importante .-dijo dándole unos golpes con sus piernas a la mesa .

_pero por ahí va el tema –trato de justificarse mientras trataba de estabilizar la mesa _ pero bueno la empresa al igual que en la sociedad de almas tiene trabajando para ellos a todos nuestros compañeros sin embargo ellos aun no lo saben pero ya llegara el momento. Hace unos tres años atrás cuando descubrimos la verdad y logramos recordar el pasado, nos prometimos empezar una vida hasta cuando dure pues ya habíamos notado que todos los sucesos que ya habíamos vivido volvían a suceder, de seguro moriríamos en cualquier momento . –paro un poco para tomar el te _entonces emprendimos el viaje por un año del cual acabamos de regresar nos fuimos con la idea de vivir todo lo que podamos, tu te quedaste a cargo de la empresa y tuviste a tu mano derecha a tu antigua subordinada ,aun sin tu saberlo se volvieron a conocer ...

_Kisuke te demoras demasiado –volvió a interrumpir la felina mujer _ lo de la segunda oportunidad fue una respuesta basura que le dimos a que estuviéramos vivos en este mundo y seamos humanos pero ahora desde que descubrimos la llegada de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia en este mundo creemos que ellos son el motivo por el que estamos aquí y las posibilidades son mas grandes al tener a la hyogoku en su poder.

_al parecer salvo a todos aquellos que su portadora no quería perder – dijo kisuke recordando la ultima vez que vio a los dos muchachos y sintió el poder de la hyogoku en ellos.

_y al aparecer su presencia en este inexplicable mundo traerá problemas –fuel lo ultimo que se dijo esa noche por parte de Kukaku para luego despedir a sus invitados.

_solo trata de vivir Kaien –fueron las palabras de despedida de una Yuroichi sonriente antes de irse junto con Urahara de la misión shiba esa noche.

***00o:o00***

Al igual que todos los días se levantaron temprano en la residencia Kurosaki ,Rukia hacia el desayuno mientras Ichigo limpiaba la casa ,aun no tocaban el tema de la noche anterior ,como siempre dejaban todo para después .

Tomaron el desayuno y cada uno partió en rumbo a su trabajo no sin antes de que rukia le robara un beso ese mañana, llevaron consigo el día anterior, Rukia por lo que le sucedió a Ichigo y por el caso orihime y pues el kurosaki por lo que había imaginado, aun conservaba esa sensación de haber sido atravesado por la espada de ese tipo ,si que tenia una mente loca .

Orihime se llevo un gran susto al ver a Rukia recuperada y en el trabajo al día siguiente ,pensaba visitar al kurosaki hoy también pero al parecer ya no había motivo " _ mi plan no puede falla aun _ " ese pensamiento la inundaba cada vez que se daba por vencida y también cuando se encontraba con rukia en el trabajo .

Llego la noche con una lluvia espantosa y todos retornaron a casa menos Rukia quien maldecía a la naturaleza que al parecer no los dejaría en paz. Se encontraba sola en la entrada de la empresa, si tan solo su sub director, que por cierto tenían una charla pendiente, no se hubiera llevado su paraguas hace dos meses podría irse de una vez pero así era la vida .

Bajo lentamente las gradas mojadas de la calle pero no sintió lluvia alguna.

_vamos –escucho una vos varonil tras ella por lo que jiro rápidamente asustada y no pudo evitar resbalarse ._te encuentras bien –le pregunto el muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba con un paraguas al parecer el la había cubierto de la lluvia mientras salía .le extendió la mano con una sonrisa a lo cual la morena también correspondió de la misma manera.

_Renji –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

_Rukia – le contesto _muchas gracias.

_te llevo hasta la estación, quiza te puedas caer en el camino –le dijo pelirrojo avanzando junto con ella.

_no es necesario Renji, no te había visto trabajas aquí – dijo la morena repentinamente al ver el photoshock con el símbolo de la empresa.

_ah pues no aquí, solo venia para darle unos papeles al jefe – "_es muy bonita, al parecer trabaja aquí también "_pensaba mientras hablaba.

_Kaien… puedes entregármelos, soy su secretaria se los doy mañana.- _"así que no trabajas aquí renji, te me haces familiar "pensó_ mientras lo veía sin absoluta discreción._ anda, no tienes nada que temer – se acercó mas a el codeándolo mientras lo miraba muy pero muy cerca.

_pues para el no - dijo nervioso ante la mirada de la morena _para byakuya kuchiki es uno de los accionistas y pues dentro de dos mese será la fiesta y estoy a cargo… esto disculpa sucede algo –pregunto al ver el cambio repentino en su mirada y su expresión.

_no, no pasa nada renji –mintió y trato de ocultar sus nervios. Kuchiki, un kuchiki era accionista y su jefe en su trabajo , como es que no se había dado cuenta ,trato de mantenerse alejad de los kuchiki y ahora tenia a la cabeza de ellos como jefe ,al parecer según lo que le dijo ichigo ellos la habían estado buscando, ahora todo se hacia mas complicado .

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la estación, desde que renji comento acerca de Byakuya ella no había dicho palabra alguna más solo para despedirse y darle las gracias.

El transcurso a casa solo se la paso pensando en ese tema .La lluvia había cesado, eran las 8:00pm de seguro Ichigo ya había llegado. Entro a la casa y se encontró a Ichigo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del día anterior.

_ ¿Inoue?-dijo perpleja a ver a su amiga en casa _¿que haces aquí?

_etto … Rukia –san pues yo – muy bien ahora que le decía ,que estaba lo estaba invitando a salir ,no podía .

_pues la invite, como ayer vino a verte le dije que podía venir mañana, Rukia –termino por completar las dudas de la Kuchiki, aunque no era verdad fue lo único que se le ocurrió _no es así Orihime

_claro que si Ichigo –lo miro nerviosa y confundida primero por su mentira y luego por que la había llamado por su nombre.

_oh pues los dejo solos, tengo cosas que hacer, diviertanse - dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa Rukia para luego retirarse de la sala e irse a su habitación con una cerveza, bueno un paquete de ellas.

Las horas transcurrieron, eran las diez y al parecer ya se iba Orihime pues las risas cesaron.

_Ichigo podría ver un momento a Rukia –pregunto antes de irse .

_claro por que no.

Algo temerosa subió por las escaleras la voluptuosa muchacha, recorrió el pasadizo y llego a la habitación que puedo reconocer era de su amiga por el chappy que llevaba colgando .entro sigilosamente para ver si se encontraba despierta .

_Rukia-san – llamo para ver si estaba despierta pero al no oír respuesta entro y cerro suavemente la puerta.

_Inoue ip a que se debe tu visita a chappylandia –le dijo sonrojada por la bebida _ pensé que estabas con Ichigo hablando como grandes amigos que son .

_has estado bebiendo Rukia-san – le contesto cogiendo una lata de cerveza que se hallaba en su escritorio.

_solo un poco, una mala noticia – le dijo divertida, no mintió y tampoco lo hacia por haberla visto con Ichigo. Kuchiki ,era la palabra que se le venia a la cabeza desde que llego a la casa junto con un sentimiento de angustia ,aun sin saber por que ese sentimiento , si no tenia nada que temerle a la familia Kuchiki pues con su permiso logro retirarse de la casa solo que no con el consentimiento del cabecilla ,si no de los ancianos que no la querían en la casa desde que llego por no ser de la sangre Kuchiki . Nunca llego a conocer a las personas que realmente la trajeron a la casa pues se encontraban de viaje así que solo bajo sus ordenes perteneció a la familia .Legalmente ella aun era la hermana de la esposa de Kuchiki Byakuya pero ahora había un detalle, Ichigo le había comentado que los Kuchiki la habían estado buscando y seria riesgoso ir a esa fiesta y que la encontrasen y aun peor seguir trabajando para ellos._huir del país –susurro olvidando la presencia de Inoue en la habitación.

_Rukia –san solo venia decirte que quiero a Ichigo y hare lo que sea para que este feliz, lo que sea – dijo decidida y nerviosa por lo que su amiga pudiera pensar ante sus palabras, lo había decidido la noche anterior y haría todo lo posible por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Ichigo, su plan tenia que funcionar.

_Inoue –rió débilmente mientras veía por la ventana._ has lo que sea necesario, quizás tu lo puedas alejar de mi –termino por decir mirándola fijamente para luego irse rápidamente de la habitación.

Entro al cuarto de su compañero, el único lugar a donde salir para no encontrarse con Ichigo, su habitación, la habitación de la persona que no quería encontrarse quien por cierto la miraba extrañado, se veía que aun estaba sobre los efectos del alcohol para esconderse ahí .Se dejo caer lentamente por la puerta ,no dijo nada al igual que el ,solo se quedaron mirándose ,el sobre la cama mirándola de costado y ella en la entrada .

_si sigues tomando te dará cirrosis, creo ya habértelo dicho –rompió el silencio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_creo que tendré el dinero suficiente para curarme desde ahora –contesto desganada la morena desde su lugar.

_regresaras con los Kuchiki – se limito a decir manteniendo la serenidad mientras tomaba el libro y se ponía a dibujarla.

_crees que es momento de que le regresen pasos al camino Ichigo.

_ Me parece que debimos haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo –le sonrió _ eso seria lo mejor – dijo cerrando el libro. No dejaría que ella sola enfrente a los Kuchiki, desde que la conoció se había propuesto que cuando llegara el día en que ella decida afrontarlos, el estaría a su lado como amigo pero ahora como algo mas ,el estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitara y para la decisión que tomara .

_gracias – dijo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa. Esta era la razón por la que no quería encontrarse con el, solo con verla podía saber como estaba o lo que quería decirle, la descubría con la mirada.

Al igual que ellos en completo silencio alguien los escuchaba tras la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

__si –fue la lacónica respuesta rápida que dio Orihime alertando a sus amigas por la línea _ desde que llegue a mi apartamento lo estuve pensando –dijo decidida mientras acercaba a su ventana en la cual una hermosa luna ocupaba el cielo azul oscuro "por ahí va mi plan "pensó ahora mientras unas manos en sus hombros le brindaban el apoyo._

__entonces Orihime pelearas por Ichigo-kun –una contenta Matsumoto preguntaba a través de la línea._

__ peleare para que sea feliz –fue lo ultimo lo que dijo para colgar el teléfono _no dejare que se vaya de este mundo sin aprovechar cada momento a su lado, le prometí a mi amiga en su ultimo momento que lucharía por lo que creía correcto._

___verte junto a el Kuchiki-san hasta que llegue el momento de que tengan que partir – dijo en la puerta de la residencia kurosaki. _ Y parece que esta es la única manera que puedo conseguirlo -. Luego de esto se marcho a su departamento recordando al ojiverde que la estaba esperando.

***00o:o00***

Dos meses transcurrieron luego de los sucesos anteriores, octubre y noviembre habían sido unos meses tranquilos para el mundo, menos para dos muchachos de Karakura quienes paraban de pelea en pelea si no, no Vivian .

Rukia había regresado a ser la misma con Kaien, quien solo le dio una sonrisa como respuesta a todas las preguntas hechas por la morena quien perdió la batalla unas semanas después al rendirse luego de esto la relación de ambos volvió a hacer la misma de siempre ,el fastidioso jefe y la secretaria .

Ichigo había estado saliendo frecuentemente con Orihime a quien solo consideraba su amiga, cosa que se lo advirtió unos días después de que Rukia le reclamase que propósitos tenia con su amiga. Ella solo se rio y termino por decirle que no le había dado motivos para que pensase que estaba enamorada de el pero sobre todo por que le había estado coqueteando a lo que el muchacho se le quito un gran peso de enzima al saber que o era del todo despistada y contarle que lo hizo por que era muy bonita.

Llego el día de la fiesta y la casa kurosaki la voz de ichigo se hacia de notar .

5:00 PM – Rukia ya es tarde a que hora piensas que llegaremos – grito enojado el pelinaranja. _no tienes por que gritar si estoy a tu lado –l e contesto la morena mientras comía unas fresas.

7:30 pm –rukia ya estas lista –la de la fiesta soy yo –al igual que el , grito desde la ducha la morena quien ya se estaba cansando de la desesperación de Ichigo por llegar a la fiesta .

8:45 pm –a que hora piensas llegar – la morena no contesto nada – Rukia –grito resignado el pelinaranja fuera de la habitación de la muchacha quien abrió abruptamente la puerta dejándolo caer al suelo . _ si no te callas te juro que te matare, falta 1 hora con 15 minutos. Si es por los Kuchiki que estas alterado de esa manera soy yo la que hablare con ellos – dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta .si lo volvía a escuchar le daría una buena golpiza, parecía un niño.

10:00 pm durante todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a escuchar a Ichigo .Al igual que el se encontraba nerviosa pero no tenia miedo pues el estaría a su lado apoyándola cuando hablase con Kuchiki Byakuya, ese apoyo era reconfortante para ella, era suficiente para darle la cara a su jefe. Se coloco por ultimo una hermosa peineta con detalles en cristeles rosados al igual que su vestido que dejaba gran parte de los hombros y la espalda descubierta. Bajo lentamente las escaleras para encontrarse con Ichigo pero no había nadie en la sala, en la cocina y tampoco en su habitación el único lugar donde podría estar era ahí.

Místicamente el cerezo brotaba rápidamente, como era posible pensaba el kurosaki que se encontraba observándolo desde la puerta que daba al patio _" tan rápido como brota este cerezo ,tan rápido me enamore de ella ,solo espero no perderla a la misma velocidad que pasa todo esto " _pensó el kurosaki mientras miraba ahora la hyogoku que desde aquella vez que se lo quito a la morena no se lo había devuelto .

_Ichigo –lo llamo colocando su mano en el hombro del kurosaki _ya es hora –dijo poniéndose a la misma distancia que su compañero mientras observaba el cerezo.

_espera –dijo el ojimiel alertando a su compañera _ esto es tuyo –le dijo mientras le colocaba la hyogoku en el cuello _ahora si te vez hermosa kurosaki Rukia.

_ni que fuera tu esposa –le respondió mirando aquel collar por el que había conocido al idiota que estaba atrás suyo.

_lo querrás ser –dijo extendiéndole el brazo para llevarla a la fiesta.

_eso solo el eterno lo decidirá idiota –contesto cogiendo el brazo del muchacho para partir a la fiesta.

***00o:o00***

Otra pareja a unos kilómetros de los muchachos también se alistaban para la fiesta.

_ven aquí –lo llamo su esposa con una sonrisa _ Kuchiki Byakuya uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón, mi esposo aun no aprende a hacerse el nudo de la corbata, es inaudito de su parte –dijo divertida mientras le tiraba la corbata en la cara.

_ Hisana Kuchiki, mi esposa acaso quiere que la repudie por tercera vez tan solo por no hacerme el nudo de la corbata – la enfrento con suma seriedad .

_ no me vendría mal quedarme sola – al igual que el contesto no evadiéndole la mirada.

_eso jamás, que haría sin ti –dijo tiernamente juntando su frente con la de su esposa _ anda esta es la ultima vez que haces la corbata Hisana –trato de convencerla con una sonrisa.

_creo que por lo menos me concederán hacerte la corbata por algún tiempo mas Byakuya –dijo algo triste al saber lo que sucedería pronto _ yo no se que esperas para ir aprendiendo junto con Yuroichi como se hace la corbata, si no te apuras ella terminara haciéndola para Kisuke –rio mientras se subía a una pequeña banca para alcanzar la estatura de Kuchiki, también miraba los felinos ojos que la miraban por la ventana.

_eres mi esposa y me vinculas con Yuroichi Shijoin , es eso posible – reteniendo cierto enojo que a su esposa le causaba risa .

_pero me gustaría verlos juntos –volvió a reír tenuemente secándose una lagrimita de la risa al notar que una venita se formaba en la frente de Byakuya ._ya no es para tanto – le dedico una gran sonrisa para calmarlo como también al gato negro que por poco y se caía de la _ventana "si no es Yuroichi… tendrás que hacerlo por mi Rukia "_pensó para luego alistarse pues la fiesta comenzaría dentro de una hora .

***00o:o00***

_Ya llegaste yuroichi-san – dijo el rubio accionista mientras se hacia la corbata frente al espejo -

A través del espejo se podía divisar un gato negro que se subia a la cama de la habitación _parece que se equivocó, no tendré la necesidad de hacer corbatas – rió mientras cambiaba su forma a mujer.

_que dices – le pregunto Kisuke mientras se acercaba a ella con el vestido morado para la fiesta cubriendo con este sus ojos.

_te conviene kisuke –le quito con gran velocidad de las manos el vestido mientras empezaba a vestirse delante de su acompañante.

_ yuroichi-san – dijo en suplica mientras volteaba sonrojado para no ver a su amiga de juegos desnuda _ ya no somos niños.-hablo sonrojado.

_pero si amigos – le dijo vacilante mientras se colocaba el hermoso vestido morado en estilo sirena para esa noche.

Solo se rió el antiguo tendedero mientras volteaba para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de la felina mujer quien se acercaba a el .que podría hacer sin ella a su lado ,como era posible que viviendo tantos años junto a ella en la sociedad de almas recién en este mundo se de cuenta del amor que sentía hacia ella .

***00o:o00***

Ya en la entrada del salón donde se llevaría la fiesta…

_lista –le dijo antes de entrar a la fiesta.

_lista –contesto ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

_**Continuara…**_

Si alguien llego hasta aquí…. Me deja un review siii :3 …

Espero que les haya gustado, afronto una crisis de inspiración, trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo… aparte que estoy algo depresiva T.T … Takeshi me dejo de lado.

Agradezco a la **nami-chan **por seguir esta historia desde los comienzos y disculpa por tardarme tanto…

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ! Si es que tite se caso en verdad espero que nos regale IchiRuki !

Nos vemos XD


End file.
